Sango's ChoiceOriginal
by Michiko Mokuyaba
Summary: [Complete] Naraku's dead, the jewel's nearly whole, eveything's right, but Sango notices that everyone around her isn't hapy at all. When she trys to fix it, everything goes horribly wrong, and the life she knew falls to pieces. What will she do?
1. The introduction

The gang was walking. They had nowhere to go, really, and they are all rather unhappy with one another. Sango wondered briefly how this had happened. InuYasha had the body slung over his shoulder, and he was radiating gloom. Sango walked a little closer to Kagome, but she was ignored completely by Kagome's angry face. She walked over to the Monk, and was amazed to find that he was so out of it, what he didn't even notice when she brushed up against him. She was shell-shocked by that. After a while longer of walking, she got her nerve up.

"Isn't this what everyone wanted?" She asked. "Naraku's dead, and we knew where the last of the jewel is, what else?" Everyone else stopped, however no one by Kirara turned to look at her. Kirara mewed.

"What's wrong with everyone? We should be celebrating, not pitying ourselves! We saved the day, what else do you people want?" By this time, Sango was do desperately confused, and she was angry at everyone else. InuYasha turned around, and he was the first to speak to her.

"You know why _I'm_ unhappy." He said simply. Well, that was true. InuYasha had to kill Kikyo in the final battle. She knew how hard that must've been for him. She thought about her battle with Kohaku. It wasn't the same, but it was close. However, that didn't explain why everyone else was unhapp—SLAP!

InuYasha was on the ground, and Kagome's face was hidden by her bangs. She stormed off angrily. Sango bent down to help InuYasha up. So, it didn't explain why the Monk was so out of it. Kagome was always angry with InuYasha for being so jealous, and yet Kagome had an even less forgiving heart in that area.

"Are you all right?" Sango asked InuYasha. InuYasha took her hand, helping himself, and Kikyo's body up.

"Yeah…" He said vaguely. "Why don't you two just go and sleep in Kaede's hut, I'll be… Around." Sango nodded. She'd been around InuYasha enough to know that he was asking to be by himself. She began to walk away, and she got a good distance away before she heard Miroku and InuYasha start talking.

"How could you…" She heard one voice. That had to be the Monk.

"Do what? I can't control what I feel, I'm sorry." Well, that was InuYasha, but it was an odd thing for him to say.

_I'm sorry! _Thought Sango.

"You know what I mean." Said Miroku, she was pretty sure.

"Look, I haven't made a move. You can have--" There was a sound of flesh meeting flesh. Sango dashed back to find that Miroku had punched InuYasha.

_Why is everyone mad at him today?_ Sango yelled to Miroku. "Hey! What's wrong with you!" She went back over to help InuYasha up again, this seemed to make Miroku even angrier.

"Filthy mutt!" He yelled before turning on his heel and marching off. InuYasha waived her off.

"Go follow him, calm him down!" He said. Sango was confused. Why the hell was InuYasha concerned? This… This was all wrong. "_Go_!" Sango went. She followed Miroku only to find him… Wait, he wasn't in the bar… Sango checked around town, the events that had just passed swimming through her mind. What was wrong with everyone? There had to be more to this than was it appeared… Why was everyone mad at InuYasha? Why was InuYasha the only one being civil? Usually it was the other way around… Sango walked into Kaede's guest hut, which she'd made for them. Miroku was there, meditating.

"Hoshi Sama?" She said, standing in the doorway. Miroku opened his eyes and glared up at her. That made her flinch. "Hoshi Sama, what's bothering you?" She asked.

"That fool, InuYasha. He's such a…A… A fool!" Sango had learned before that Miroku rarely used words worse than 'poot', and she thought it was endearing, in a way. This meant he was really mad. She sat down next to him, keeping herself away from his hand, which never even tried to come.

"Hoshi Sama, what did he do wrong?" She asked, very worried.

"He has stolen the only thing I hold dear." He said. By the way he held himself at that moment, Sango could tell he didn't want her to press the subject. Sango got up.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel bett--?"

"No." Said Miroku, cutting her off. Sango was shocked. He didn't even ask her to do anything sexual, like she was expecting. She quickly got out of there.

_He didn't notice me making a move on him?_ Sango was terrified at this moment. She decided it would be good to figure out what went wrong with InuYasha, but he wanted to be alone too. Kagome, she found, went back to her own time. Sango was at a loss. She went to Kaede's hut, not the guest hut, and sat down in front of Kaede.

"Miko Sama, do you know what happened with everyone else?" She asked. Shippo came out of… somewhere, and sat on her knee.

"What d'you mean?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Kagome and Miroku are furious with InuYasha… And InuYasha actually _cares_!" Shippo blinked, but Kaede seemed to think it over.

"I don't know, Sango." She said. Sango nodded.

…

The next morning Sango came out and saw InuYasha at the edge of town. She smiled weakly at him, and came over. Instead of what she was expecting, which was just for him to sit there and look at her, if she was lucky, He jumped out of the tree and stood face to face to talk with her.

"'Morning, Sango." He said quietly.

"Good morning, InuYasha. Do you know what you did to get Kagome Chan and the Monk so angry?" She asked. InuYasha looked down sadly. Sango had never seen that expression on him before, so it took her a moment to see what it was.

"I don't know…" He said. There was a pause before Sango spoke again.

"Well, the Monk said you took something from him…" She said uncertainly. InuYasha laughed weakly.

"He's lying. I didn't take anything, something he has took something of _mine_." Sango didn't know what this meant, but she had a feeling she wasn't going to get and answer clearer than that.

"What about Kagome Chan? What happened with her?"

InuYasha made a point to look around before answering. "I told her the truth about how I feel." Sango was confused.

"You don't love her?" She asked. InuYasha nodded slightly.

"I think I used to…" He said, putting his hand on his head. "But, I don't anymore." There was a long silence, and then InuYasha spoke again. "Now that… That Naraku's dead, you're going to go home and try to rebuild the Demon Slayer village, aren't you?" Sango nodded.

"I may not be back for a very long time…" She said. InuYasha looked around again.

"Can I come?" He asked. Sango stepped back in surprise. She blinked, and moved her mouth stupidly.

"Why?" Was all she could manage. InuYasha shrugged.

"Well, I seem to have royally screwed up here, and you're the only friend I've got left." He said.

"Well, yeah, I suppose." She said. "I'll be leaving today, you ca--"

"I'll come today.


	2. Heart break

Sango looked at her pack. She couldn't think of anything else to bring, and she knew she had to leave soon anyway. She heaved her pack onto her back, and went to Kaede's guest hut to say goodbye to Miroku, but he wasn't there. She sighed. Nothing was going well anymore.

"Miko Sama?" She asked. Kaede looked up.

"Yes? What do you need, Sango?"

"Do you know where the Monk went? I can't find him, and I wanted to tell him goodbye before I started." Kaede looked thoughtful for a moment.

"He asked me not to tell you where he was, but I'll tell him you said goodbye." Sango looked sad. She felt horribly sad.

_Miroku didn't want to see me? Why…?_ She nodded to Kaede, and went back to the edge of town to find InuYasha with all his belongings on his back - other than the ones that he claimed Kagome demanded back. Sango smiled to him.

"Hey there. You ready?" She asked. InuYasha nodded.

"I talked with Miroku just a little while ago. He doesn't want me to come with you, so I'm gonna stay." He said. Sango glared.

"What?" She said loudly. "If he's not going to give me an explanation as to why, then he certainly can't restrict anything!" She said. InuYasha looked down.

"I know why he doesn't want me to come." He said. Sango was still a little confused, she hadn't heard InuYasha growl in a while, and that was a little unsettling. She found herself hoping he would be back in a foul temper.

"Well, why not?" She asked, stepping in front of him.

"Because he still thinks I took what he has. He's being foolish about it, but he's…" InuYasha gritted his teeth around the word. "He's my friend… So I'm not coming." Sango looked at him sternly.

"Do you _want_ to come?"

"Well, yeah, bu--"

"Then come on." She said, grabbing his hand and starting off, Kirara jumping out of a tree and onto her shoulder.

…

That night Sango set up camp. InuYasha had sort of snapped back to his old self and was complain about how easy the demon they fought was. A thought occurred to Sango.

"InuYasha?" She asked quietly. He looked down at her from his tree.

"Yeah?"

"Are you leaving Kagome and Miroku to gather the jewel themselves?" She asked. InuYasha shrugged.

"Not like they really want me around anymore…" She said vaguely. "Anyway, they can handle themselves. It's not like they always need me around, they're capable." He said with an air of arrogance, somehow. Sango was shocked as she stared into the fire.  
_Complements? This can't be InuYasha… Can it?_ Sango would have continued that line of thought, but InuYasha'd hopped out of the tree when he heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming…" He told her. "They're downwind, so I can't make out who…" There was a moment of tense silence. The kind of silence you drown in because it's tighter than a drum, and yet you can't see the end. Sango thought she could hear her heartbeat, cause she couldn't feel anything evil at all, and that felt wrong. A figure stepped out of the bushes, and said: "I thought you weren't going." Miroku turned a glare to InuYasha. Before InuYasha could get a word out – And Sango was sure it would be more like a thing normal InuYasha would say – She spoke.

"If you're not going to tell me why you're so mad at him, you're not allowed to set any restrictions! Besides, he didn't take whatever it is you think he did." Sango could have sworn she felt the air behind her – Where InuYasha was – Lighten and become far less tense.

"Hah!" Said Miroku. "Here he stands with it. I can see it. I told him not to go, and yet he went anyway." Sango looked pleadingly at him when he said that.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" She said. InuYasha opened his mouth but was interrupted by the Monk.

"No." He said coldly. Sango'd never heard that tone from Miroku. Sango moved closer to him, hoping to calm him down.

"Houshi Sama, please? I'll--" Thud. Sango didn't feel it at first. She didn't believe it was possible. It seemed to take forever to hit the ground, then after a moment or two she felt the tiny picks of pain in her cheek. She hadn't realized it, but now that she looked InuYasha was standing in front of her protectively. Sango felt the dull numbness in the rest of her body as her heart snapped.

_He hadn't… Had he? He couldn't have…Why? Doesn't Miroku love me? I… I…_ Before tears could even start flowing Miroku turned on his heel and left. InuYasha bent down and helped her up.

"I should go…" He said. "Miroku was really serious." Sango tried stupidly to reply, but she was mute with shock. How could that have happened…? She sat down on a rock, afraid that she would fall if she tried to stand, and burst into tears.

"How could he…He… How?" She asked. InuYasha looked towards town as if he wanted to go back, but he sat down next to her.

"If I told you he'd be even more upset, so I have to keep you in the dark, I'm sorry."

"And what the _hell_ is wrong with everyone!" She screamed, her face red, and wet with tears. "You're not sentimental, Kagome and Miroku aren't violent unless they have to be, and I'm… I'm not normally caught in the middle…" She said, putting her face back in her hands. InuYasha looked around as if scared someone would see him. He seemed to decide something. Then something Sango never expected to happen happened. The universe must have gone out of sync. I couldn't have ever happened. It was… physically impossible. InuYasha looked into the hear of the forest, then InuYasha put his arms around her and said: "You're gonna be all right, Sango, This'll all blow over…"

End Chapter Two 

A/N: Okay, I think I went a little overboard on the jealous Miroku thing, but I don't know how to do it differently. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as the last!

Ladie Shinomori - Thank you so much for your review. I've always seen Kagome as jealous, and I thought it was unfair of her. Sure, InuYasha's jealous, but at least he's not trying to make Kagome less jealous. The thing I was most worried about in this fic was the jealous factor of Miroku. I mean, I can't really see him jealous, but I tried to keep him in character, AND jealous.

Sesshy Lover xD – Heehee, yeah, everyone's sad in the first chapter, but I'm going to fix that. I really, REALLY think that it's gonna be fun to read, and I hope you still like it later.

Animeroxz – -Smile- I'm glad you love it, I'll update as soon as I reasonably can.

Shivakashi – Hey, thanks. I'll keep going. –Smiles- Well, I better get on that next chapter!

Chigirl – Yeah, well, it's not that hard to guess. I mean, after all, it shows up as _that_ paring.

AddictedtoInuyashaFics – Damn, I was wondering who had that name when I tried to get it… I'm glad you love it, and I'm chuggin' away for the next one.

SnowFox13 – Um… -looks uncomfortable- Well, you know, InuYasha has feelings for Sango, or so says my paring…


	3. The longest Journey

Sango's eyes were dry now. She'd cried herself to sleep, and she was confused about the fact that InuYasha – _InuYasha _of all people! – Made an attempt to cheer her up. Sango got up groggily and looked around. InuYasha looked like he hadn't slept all night, and he was staring into the remains of the fire.

"Hey…" Said Sango. InuYasha didn't look up, but one of his ears faced her in acknowledgement. Sango stood up and rolled up her bedroll. "Anything new in the night?" InuYasha shook his head slightly. After a while of watching him, Sango decided it would be a good idea to snap him out of whatever trance it was that he was in. She took the water bucket they'd set up and put the fire out. InuYasha jumped, and looked at her.

"We're going." Said Sango, grabbing InuYasha's wrist again and dragging him. He put up little resistance.

**Guess what! The writer is going to make the narrator follow InuYasha now!**

After a while, it occurred to InuYasha that they had Kirara with them.

"Why aren't we riding Kirara?" He asked. Sango smiled and patted her pack.

"Kirara's strong, and can carry two people easy enough, even one person and two packs. But for long distances and carrying that much weight…" Sango shook her head. As she did this, InuYasha couldn't help but notice, her hair flowed around her head and sparkled. InuYasha shook his head and tried not to look at her anymore.

**It was short, but there it was.**

Sango looked over the river. She remembered this river was all dried up when they passed it last time. It was flowing rapidly now that the demon that had stopped it was dead. She sighed.

"Being a hero is too much work." She said, looking for a place to ford it. She put her pack down for a second, and before she could pick it back up InuYasha had grabbed it.

"InuYasha!" She squealed. "Give that back!" Said yelled to him. He slipped it on his back and jumped. Later Sango decided it must've been a trick of the light, but at that moment she swore he was an angel. The sparse light that filtered through the leaves of the trees over the river caught his hair and it glimmered beautifully. It seemed to take forever – Or maybe Sango just wanted it to – for him to land. She realized she was staring, and she looked away, muttering something incoherent above the noise of the river. When she looked back, InuYasha'd leapt again and was back on her side of the river, but their packs were across. Before Sango could say another thing she found herself being picked up by InuYasha. Once again, before she had time to say anything InuYasha leapt. This time she could've sworn that InuYasha let go of her other than her hand – Which, by the way, he did – and let her fly. As they neared the ground InuYasha held her feet slightly above his – resulting in him holding her very close – and landed. Once they had that done, he put her down. Sango looked around for a little while and blinked.

"That's one way to cross a river." She said. "I was _going _to say we could've asked Kirara…" Kirara mewed. InuYasha looked sheepish.

"Well why didn't you say so?" He said.

"I tried…"

"Oh."

…

During the day Sango spotted a village that they could make it to by nightfall, and they did. It was night, InuYasha and Sango had rented a room from an inn at the far edge of the little town. InuYasha, as always, chose to sleep in the corner, leaving the bed for Sango. Sango watched InuYasha drift off, cause she wasn't tired at all. Her mind was still buzzing with questions. She touched the bruise on her cheek. The electrical signal of pain traveled a high speed to her brain. Sango flinched. She looked sternly towards InuYasha.

"InuYasha, wake up!" She hissed. It was enough to get the Hanyou up, though.

"Whu--? Eh? Huh?" He calmed down a little, then looked to her groggily. "Yeah, what is it, Sango?"

"Why is Miroku mad at you." She said. It wasn't posed as a question, more of a command. 'You will tell me why, or I start chopping bits off…' Purely metaphorically. InuYasha shook his head.

"No matter how mad at me he is right now, I can't tell you. I made…" Once again he found a word that wasn't in everyday use. He mentally dusted it off and read. "A promise." He said. "I won't tell." Sango glared.

"You also made a promise that you wouldn't come." She said. InuYasha opened his mouth to reply, but snapped it shut quickly.

"That's different." He said after a while. He looked like he was holding in who knows how many rude things to say.

"How so?" She asked.

"Cause I _wanted_ to come… And… I don't want to…" InuYasha tried to fit his mind around the sentence he was saying. "I don't want to _hurt_ Miroku," He said, mentally relieved to have finished that. "And I think if I told you I might."

"You need to tell me. I want to calm Miroku down as much as you, but he's not being _reasonable_!" She said. InuYasha thought this over. He seemed torn between the choices. Eventually he sighed, and cracked.

"All right, I'll tell you, but Miroku doesn't want me to…" He said. "And it might make Miroku even more upset." He said.

"So? Get on with it!" Hissed Sango. InuYasha took a long, and overly dramatic breath.

"I'm a circus clown." He said. Sango's expression became plastic.

"What?" She said plainly, yet somehow slipping venom into her tone.

"I'm a--" THUNK! "OWW!" Said InuYasha. Sango pulled her boomerang back.

"Tell. Me. The. Truth." She said, putting her glaring face _way_ too close to his. There was another long silence. InuYasha's golden eyes seemed melancholy, and indecisive. He looked back into her chocolate colored eyes and spoke.

"Okay…" He said. "I'm really going to tell you, but don't say I didn't warn you…" InuYasha opened his mouth to speak. The sliding door broke down.

**End Chapter Three.**

All right, I can't review everything that's there… Geez! I didn't think it was _that_ good! –Smiles– Well, thank you all for your reviews, people! I'll try to make the next chapter as good as the first two…

Don't cry, Miroku still has feelings for Sango-Chan!

And um… Yeah, InuYasha's not good at cheering people up. He hasn't got much practice… So, it'll blow over… He thinks…

Ladie, you're totally right! As much as I hate to make Kagome my villain, which I think she's gonna be, sort of, this is just how I see her mostly… And as for Miroku, yeah, he's pretty reasonable. I love Miroku –Huggles plushie– But he needs to be this way for the story, so he's gonna have to tap into his reasonable fit. I deserve a review? WOWIE!

Chigirl, You're welcome! Thanks for reviewing me! And it's not his ugliest form, in my opinion… There's a form that does little, but it's worse. The form that expects you to know it's jealous, but shows it in no way till it's too late. That's the worst. –Sad face– I hope no one here _ever_ feels what that's like.

Shino: _Almost_ as much? Achronyms isn't that great, is it…? Aww! –Huggles Sister–

PurplePeopleEater! I love that song! Yeah, I'm making chapter three as I type. Erm, well, I'm replying to reviews, anyway… And it sucks so badly. But big strong InuYasha's gonna reveal it soon, I think… I love writing something people actually _like_!

Whoa, I'm a man-guy? When did that happen?

AddictedToInuyashaFics, I'm serious about liking your name. And thanks, I really see Inu as a softie a lot more than some people. However, if you read The Hidden Heart (By me) then you'll see how I think of Sesshoumaru and Naraku…(Chap: Misunderstandings)

AnimeRox, you're damn right it's sweet! –Giggles– Well, I'm replying to the reviews before writing it, but above you'll see what happens next. I don't really have much of a plan…

SnowFox! Knock her out? That's _way_ less emotionally painful! I can't do it that way! Miroku slapped her, but she doesn't really know what happened, cause she _still_ doesn't think it possible that he _hit_ her.

Okay, now that I'm done reviewing, I think I'm going to write… Right, I think I'm not going to thank all my reviews next time, too much time to take (400 some words!)… Anyway, Thank you all in advance. If you want to ask stuff about the story, AIM or YIM me. I'm HellHound1991.


	4. Worry

Chips of wood flew across the room, and Sango snatched her Hiraikotsu. A quick glance told her that InuYasha already had his weapon out. The demon tried to speak, but there was a bubbling noise that made Sango's skin crawl. With the noise came a _stench_ like no other Sango'd ever smelled. Sango had practiced, over and over. In about three seconds flat she was in full Taijia uniform, mask and all. The demon tried to speak again.

"You…" Sango had to focus on making the sounds make sense, since the demon wasn't the type to pride its self on being human-like. "You hafff demon'sssssss bonessss, yeesss?" Sango wondered why it spoke like a snake demon briefly, but said nothing of it. "I wantsss them…" It said, throwing its grotesque arm at them. Both the fighters managed to dodge, but where they were was a rancid liquid that was starting to sizzle. Acid. Sango knew very well that some demons think they can steal another demon's soul by eating their bones. Hiraikotsu had been exorcised, so she was safe from that, but Tetsusaiga… It still had InuYasha's father's spirit lingering around it. Sango drew her sword, rather than throw her weapon, which she knew the demon wanted. There was a loud battle cry from both sides, waking the rest of the patrons of the inn – consisting of its owner, and his family. InuYasha seemed to be under some sort of spell, or something. Sango didn't have time to investigate. In battle, she knew, ever second counts. She gave a slash, and thanked the polish of the blade, for that was made from the marrow of demon bones, giving the blade protection against the acids. Sango checked her blade quickly. Still in one piece, good. She dodged another attack from the sludge demon.

"Gifff them to me…" Said the demon. Sango stole a very quick glance to where InuYasha was. He was out cold. Damn! She made another slash, taking off the head, and she wasn't in the least bit surprised to find the demon still moving. After a while longer of dodging, the demon seemed to melt.

"Another battle a victory." She said, quickly cleaning off her bade before sheathing it. She went over to InuYasha.

"InuYasha, are you all right?" After a connection in thought she realized how stupid that was. _Clearly_ he's not all right. "InuYasha, wake up!" She said. The inn's owner walked in and saw the mayhem.

"Ma'am, what happened here?" He asked. Sango continued shaking InuYasha by the shoulders.

"Sludge demon attacked… He did something to my friend. Get a healer!" She said. The man nodded and dashed. InuYasha coughed. Smell! That's right! Sango snatched InuYasha up onto one of her shoulders and hauled him away from the foul stench. She tapped his face a little.

"InuYasha?" She asked. "InuYasha, wake up…"

InuYasha grunted, and coughed, curling up off the ground a little. His skin was pale, and he was covered in his own sweat. This couldn't have been simply the putrid smell getting to him. Eventually the inn's owner came back with a horse.

"Ma'am, there are no healers who know how to deal with something like this in this village…" He said. "But I thought you might know where a nearby healer is, and…"

"That'll be fine. Grab out stuff and load it onto Kirara." At the mention of her name, Kirara became the larger form, cause she wasn't stupid. "Don't worry, Kirara won't hurt you." She said, tossing InuYasha onto the horse's back. Quickly she mounted, and paid the innkeeper for packing their luggage, and charged off.

…

Sango looked up.

Sango had the horse at a fast trot; she remembered that horses get tired too. It was really dark, and she was only barely managing to see the road, so she was thankful the horse had eyes of it's own. It would be about two hours more to reach the village at this pace. She looked up again. She had to keep herself awake, and she had to get there. She quickened the pace to a gallop.

She looked up. She slowed back down to a trot to give to horse a slight break.

She looked up. She saw Kirara.

"Kirara!" She called. Kirara looked, the swooped down. "Kirara, take him to Kaede Sama's home, I'll be there as soon as I can. Kirara mewed, and grabbed InuYasha with her mouth, then flew off at a faster speed. Sango calmed down a good deal. Her horse was very tired, so she slowed the pace down even more till it was a walking pace. She'd make it there eventually, she just had to let her horse rest…

…

After about two and a half hours Sango dismounted and dashed into Kaede's hut. She looked to Kaede, and Kaede nodded.

"I can treat it easily enough since you got him here quickly." She said. Sango sighed in relief.

"Good, I can stop worrying my head off…" She said, turning for the door. Kaede snatched her hand, pulling Sango to face her.

"Taijia-san, what happened to your cheek?" Sango looked confused, then reached up to her face. In all the excitement she'd forgotten…

"Mi… Miroku hit me." She said. Sango looked around, then said "But I really don't think you should worry about me right now, InuYasha's in more danger." Kaede gave her the You're-Right-But-This-Isn't-Over expression. Sango walked out the door. In all her worry she'd sweated up a storm.

"Ugh, I smell worse than that demon!" She said to herself, heading over to the nearby stream. Once she got there she looked around. No one was there, not even… She felt a twang of betrayal even thinking the name. She sighed, and stripped down to soak herself.

The water was freezing, so she didn't want to stay in long, but she got clean enough. She came out and got dressed in her normal Yukata and headed to Kaede's guest hut, Youkai Taijia uniform in hand. When she pulled the curtains aside she saw something that made her heart, and her bruise hurt even more.

"Hello, Sango…" Said Miroku.


	5. Sickness

Sango stood frozen in her place, her Taijia uniform at her feet. Miroku stood up and nodded grimly.

"I came to apologize." He told her. Sango realized that her hand was touching her deep purple bruise and she moved it away.

"Suddenly you had a change of heart?" Sango said, meaning to put venom in the tone, but she found that she couldn't. Miroku looked very guilty.

"Lady Sango, I have done some thinking. And in that short time I've realized how stupid I've been. I'm not angry at you, nor at InuYasha." He sighed. "I was incredibly unfair to you two." He said, not looking up at her. Sango found her hand was in his. He planted a soft, polite kiss there. Something inside Sango's head went _twang_!

"Houshi Sama, I need to ask you something…" She said. Miroku took a deep breath and nodded.

"I expected you would. You want to know why I was so mad at InuYasha?" Said Miroku. Sango nodded. Miroku sighed. "If he _wants_ to tell you, he can. But me telling you would invade his privacy." He said. Sango sighed.

"All right. He told me he wouldn't tell cause it might hurt you." Miroku looked a little shocked.

"I don't know how much of that was excuse, but…" He paused, trying to picture something. "InuYasha actually said that?" He said. Sango nodded with her eyebrows up in that way that says 'Yeah, I Know.' Sango looked at Miroku, as she did she could feel her bruise ache.

"I'm sorry if I did anything." She said. Miroku shook his head.

"No, you haven't done anything wrong. Nothing at all. I'm a fool to think that, even if InuYasha had done what I thought he had, that was wrong." He smiled at her kindly. "Lady Sango, will you forgive me?" Sango smiled at the man next to her. She began to nod when….

WHACK! THUD!

…Things began to become normal again.

…

InuYasha opened his eyes. He felt like total crap. He could feel little beads of sweat drip down his sides, and it tickled a little. He tried to move his head, but pain shot through his neck. He let out a little cry of exasperation and grabbed his neck.

"Ah, you're awake." Said Kaede. InuYasha groaned. His memories were a little foggy, but he _definitely_ remembered not being near _her_. He pulled his hand back and saw some of his hair that had stuck to his hand. He groaned.

"How could I sleep for three days straight…" He said, tossing his black hair off his hand.

"You were nearing your human transformation. That's the only reason this affected you so much." She said, putting some foul-smelling ointment on his neck. A memory filtered back into its place.

"Sango…" He mumbled. "Is Sango all right?" He said, forgetting how much his neck hurt and trying – unsuccessfully – to sit up. Kaede pushed him down.

"Sango is fine. She's the only reason you're here, rather than nearly dead in some forest. In fact, she wants to talk to you." Kaede told him. InuYasha was about to ask why when another memory clicked into place.

"Oh, no…" He said.

"But first Miroku wants to talk to you."

"Oh, _NO_!"

…

Sunlight filtered through the curtained windows in Kaede's guest hut. Sango smiled. Other than Kagome being gone, and InuYasha being sick, this was the best day of her life. There was no good reason for it, really, but it was. She felt _good _for the first time since her whole family died. She felt _happy_ to be alive. She smiled, and got up. Miroku had already gotten up. He was always up early. She stood up and changed into her clothes, then walked out. The bruise was hardly visible now, just a slightly purple mark. She saw Miroku come out of Kaede's hut. He smiled to her.

"InuYasha and I have come to terms. I expect you want to talk to him." Said Miroku. Sango smiled. She was glad to have the reasonable Miroku back. In fact, when she passed him, and he groped her, she didn't even _say_ anything! Miroku, when she looked back, was dumb with shock. She pilled the bamboo curtain aside and entered the hut. InuYasha was lying there examining the ceiling critically.

"Hey." She said. "You feeling better?"

"Ugh, I feel like shit." He said. Sango couldn't help but notice the sweat on his forehead. He looked cold, and paler than Sango had ever seen him. If she hadn't known better she would've sworn there was a slight blue tint to his lips.

"That's a shame…" She said, for lack of anything better.

"Kaede-Baba says the treatment's working and that I'm going to feel like crap for a while longer…" Said InuYasha. "What the hell got me, anyways?"

"Sludge demon. Very potent." She said. "It must've gotten time to use its powers on you, or something." InuYasha nodded.

"Thought I remembered something like that." He coughed. Sango was a little unnerved to see InuYasha this crippled.

"About why Miroku is—_was­ _so mad at you…?" She began. InuYasha opened his eyes for the first time this conversation. He turned his head feebly to look at her.

"Miroku said it was all right if I tell you, but I don't…" He coughed again. "I don't want to hurt Miroku, whether he says it's okay or not, it might." Said InuYasha, who, once again, coughed. Sango looked at him pleadingly.

"Please tell me, I really feel in the dark. I _don't_ like that feeling." She said. InuYasha seemed to give it a little consideration.

"All right, all right… But I'm thinkin' I should take that sludge demon as a sign…" He sighed, and coughed. "Sango, I'm-" But sadly, before he could finish that sentence he began coughing, _again_! Sango looked at the corner of his mouth. There was an odd black goo there. InuYasha stopped coughing and started convulsing.

"InuYasha? InuYasha!" She screamed, shaking his shoulders. She got up quickly to call for help.

"Miko Sama! Please, I don't know what's happening!" Kaede hobbled in and ushered her out. She was still in the dark. Maybe she wasn't meant to know whatever it was.

End Chapter Five 

Guess what everybody; I'm on someone's alert! YAY!

And Also I'm looking for a Beta-Reader. Cause I'm tired of reading my storys and having major typos… -Grumbles-

Michiko.

Oh, and by the way, I still _love_ reviews, even if they're just things like: "Update soon!" or something, cause I love to knoe people like stuff, and things.


	6. The Truth

Sango felt guilty. If only she'd… Well, what could she've done, really? She sighed, burrowing her face further into her pillow. She was so worried, but Kaede assured her it was just InuYasha's body purging the evil from his system. Miroku had put an exorcism sutra on InuYasha at Sango's request, now all they could do was wait. Sango, as a warrior, wasn't one to sit by and wait, so this was extremely nerve racking for her. She felt responsible, but when she thought about it, where was InuYasha her responsibility? Honestly, he could take care of himself. That didn't, however, quell her worry. She sighed as Miroku came in.

"How are you holding up with all the excitement, Lady Sango?" Asked Miroku kindly. Sango's heart suddenly had much less burden to bear. Miroku's voice soothed her greatly, though she'd never tell him that directly.

"I think I'm doing better than InuYasha, but not by much." She said with a smile. Miroku smiled back.

"I see." He said. Sango couldn't explain the feeling, but it was somewhat like emotions bubbling inside her, and sort of like digestion. Mentally, of course. She felt much better now that he was here keeping her company. "Lady Kagome has returned." He said. Sango snapped into a vertical position with breakneck speed.

"I need to talk to her!" She said, marching off before Miroku could say anything else. Sango walked on. She needed, _really_ needed to figure out why Kagome was angry at InuYasha. Eventually she found her friend.

"Kagome-Chan?" She said. "How're you doing?" Kagome gave her a blank look, her eyelids slack as if Sango didn't matter enough for them to be all the way opened. Some could have called the expression a glare, but Sango knew what it was. She tapped Kagome on the shoulder. Kagome blinked, shook her head and yawned.

"Unnn, how long was I out, Sango-Chan?" She asked. Sango smiled.

"I just got here, I don't know. Late study night again?" She asked. Kagome nodded and took a sip of her drink – an energy drink – and then looking back to her friend.

"Waddaya need?" Asked Kagome.

"I need to know why you were so angry at InuYasha." Asked Sango. Kagome's smile became plastic. Sango was a bit worried by this. "Kagome-Chan?"

"You Harpie!" She screamed. Sango was confused. Kagome's outburst was quite random, she thought.

"Kagome-Chan? What's wrong?" She asked, letting the worry show in her features. Kagome strung her bow. Sango panicked. She looked side to side, and before she could think of more rational thing to do her instincts told her to push Kagome. Normally this wouldn't have helped much, but in this case Kagome was standing right in front of the Bone Eaters Well. There was a wisp of purple smoke at the bottom when Kagome went through.

"Oh, shoot…" Said Sango, making her way back to Kaede's village.

…

InuYasha opened his eyes. He looked over to Kaede and blinked.

"Sango…" He mumbled. He was aware that he was delirious, and he was also aware that was an Oxy-moron, though he wouldn't call it that. Kaede looked up from her herbs and checked his eyes. He was recovering, and he would be walking around in no time. She turned away to get yet another ointment, and when she turned back something amazingly rare made her drop it.

Tears! InuYasha swallowed, his eyes were no doubt leaking fluids. He tried to speak, but it came out very cracked.

"I'm… I'm so sorry… I want to…" He choked out. "Sango, I—

…

Sango made it back to town panting. She didn't know why she panicked, but she did. She knew Kagome was angry, but she'd panicked so much and all she wanted to do was get away from there. Her heart was beating rapidly. She pushed aside the bamboo curtain and dashed into the guest hut, leaning against the wall and panting. Somewhere along the line she'd lost her hair-tie and her hair was falling around her shoulders. She looked up and saw Miroku meditating, undisturbed by her panic. She calmed down as she gazed at him. Sango sighed. She headed to Kaede's hut to check on InuYasha. When she pulled aside the curtain she saw nasty black goo on the wall opposite InuYasha, and Kaede cleaning it up. InuYasha looked more comfortable than before. He mumbled something incoherent and turned onto his side. Kaede looked up.

"Ahh, Taijia-San." She said. "InuYasha was requesting to see you before…" She motioned to the wall. "…He sneezed." Sango blinked.

"That was a sneeze?" Asked Sango. Kaede nodded.

"Purged all at once…" she said. Sango nodded. InuYasha groaned and opened his eyes. Kaede nodded.

"I'll leave you to talk to him. Come get me again if anything goes badly." Said Kaede, walking out. Sango watched her leave and listened to her footsteps. Once she was a little bit away she looked back to InuYasha and sat down next to him. He looked much healthier.

"InuYasha, how are you feeling?" She asked. InuYasha, who'd turned back from his human form by now, twitched his ears.

"Still like shit, but more like shit that feels like me…" He said. Sango tried to puzzle this out, and concluded that he was not all there.

"You were telling me something before, you remember?" InuYasha swallowed. His throat must've been very dry, because it took forever, and it was noisy. Eventually he opened his mouth to speak, but his lips suck together. Sango handed him the water glass, waiting patently.

"Sango, you have to tell me you won't do anything differently once I tell you this, all right? I don't want Miroku to get hurt because of me." He said.

Really not all there… 

"All right, I agree."

"Promise."

"I promise." Said Sango. InuYasha took a deep, shaky breath.

"Sango, you know that I'm blunt, you know that I don't pad my words, so here goes. I love you." Said InuYasha. Instantly Sango knew she couldn't keep the promise anymore.

End Chapter Six 

Mweeeheehee! I have a Beta now, I think… Anyway, I love you all, keep up the reviews. I loves me my reviews… -Hugs and kisses- My readers make me happy, but my reviewers make me fanatic and want to update and write three chapters in one day! (Which I did three days ago…)

Anyway, next chapter's gonna be fun. I hole you all like it as much as the rest of the story, and I hope you liked this one. Byeee!


	7. One of the Seven Sins

_I love you_…

The words rang clear, echoing ever more inside Sango's head. She stuttered, her mouth hanging open slightly. When she finally managed to speak InuYasha waved her into silence.

"Sango, I know you're going to ask 'why', 'when did it happen', and 'but Kagome's better than I am', so don't bother, cause I'll answer them." He said. Sango's forehead wrinkled with guilt, worry, confusion and sorrow. Her throat felt like there was a limp of her own flesh in there, and she was mute. Her vision blurred as tears marched through their path up to her eyes.

"First, Why. Well, you're you." He said. "Why does anyone fall in love with anyone?" He asked. Sango shook her head. "Next, When. It happened so gradually, I'm not sure when it started, but the first time I knew was when we were protecting Kohaku, and I thought he was still possessed. I tried to ignore it then because Kagome told me you liked Miroku not long after…" He said. "So I did my best to put you out of my mind. But you were always there, so it wasn't working very well." He took a deep, shaky breath. "And Kagome's not better than you are. You're… You're you." He said. "All right, you have to go now, I'm done being sentimental for the day." Said InuYasha, waving her off. Sango left. She felt horrible now. Before she'd felt good, capable of anything that came her way, but now she felt heavy with the burden of guilt. Suddenly everything inside her felt ten times heavier, and she felt the explosion of emotions in her stomach that often went before tears. She retreated to Kaede's guest hut where Miroku was. Miroku looked up when she collapsed onto the floor in a heap. She shushed her.

"Sango?" He asked. Sango wailed, incapable of communicating any more coherently. "Oh, Sango, don't be down." He said, pulling her – with great strength – into his lap. Sango looked up at him, hoping to feel the same effect of calming her down, but instead she felt even _guiltier_.

"Miroku, how could you not tell me?" She screamed. "How _dare_ you!" She said, smacking him and storming out. Her sorrow had changed to anger. How could they? _This_ they couldn't tell her? She was angry at InuYasha for falling in love with her and screwing her life up, she was angry at Miroku for not telling her, she was _definitely_ angry at Kagome! She was storming to the well when Miroku grabbed her arm. She tried to break his grasp, but she might as well have tried to break down an iron bar with her fist.

"Let me go, _Monk_!" She yelled. Miroku sighed and looked guilty, but if anything that made her even _angrier_.

"Sango, please, you have to calm down." He said. Sango exploded.

"_ME_ CALM DOWN! _ME_? HA!" She screamed. "_YOU'RE _THE ONE WHO _HIT_ ME CAUSE OF THIS, AND _YOU'RE_ TELLING _ME_ TO CALM DOWN? MISTER _REASONABLE_!" She was panting, and Miroku looked hurt. She felt guilty for that, but the guilt was now just fuel for her anger. "I'm not going to put up with this. I'm going home." She said. Miroku's arm had lost its grip, and Sango pulled free, marching off. "I don't need _any_ of this!"

…

InuYasha woke up to see Miroku sitting by him. Finally InuYasha felt good. He tried to sit up, and with only a little twinge in his neck, did so.

"Miroku, what's up?" He asked. Miroku looked at him sadly.

"Sango's left." Said Miroku. InuYasha blinked.

"Left where?"

"She's gone home."

"How long ago?" Asked InuYasha.

"About three days ago." Answered the Monk. InuYasha began to get up when Miroku put his arm in front of him. "She doesn't want us there." Said Miroku. "She's _not_ happy."

…

Sango was still furious, anger steaming off of her. The rage that had fueled her no too many days ago was all but burned by her hasty retreat, but she kept her mind on it, forcing herself to feel that tingle that was anger. Her pace was fast, and didn't tire her at all. She found later that she was incredibly hungry, so she stopped to make camp, rather than walking through the night. _Sleep_, she thought once shed eaten, _Sleep is a good idea._ She laid out her bedroll. As her eyelids grew heavier she watched the stars, the guilt was coming back into her dream state. If only she could… If only someone'd… If only… She fell asleep. But not for long, because an instant later she was in full Taijia uniform with her sword drawn staring into the darkness. She knew it was there, and she knew it knew she knew it was there… She became dizzy at this line of thought.

A twig snapped. She knew who it was; his red outfit gave it away.

"InuYasha, go away!" She said. Another twig snapped behind her, but she didn't turn. She knew all the tactics they used. Heck, she'd taught them half the ones they knew.

"Miroku, you too! I don't want either of you here!" How could she not treat him differently? How? This was unfair. "Just leave!" She screeched. InuYasha stepped out of his hiding place.

"No." He said plainly. His eyes were hidden in the gloom, but Sango could make him out just fine.

"This is your last warning, I _don't _want to have to kill either of you!" She said. InuYasha took two steps forward.

"Then don't, Lady Sango." Said Miroku, stepping out from behind her. She pivoted and moved so she could get them both in her view at the same time. She closed her eyes, organizing her mind for battle. She charged with her sword held high. She was expecting InuYasha to parry with Tetsusaiga, but what happened instead was he parried with the sheath, throwing the sword to the side. Sango didn't let this faze her. She slashed again, and something unexpected – by her, at least – happened. InuYasha snatched her sword, snatched _her _with the other hand and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Sango," He said. She looked up at his eyes. Those big, golden eyes and lost all her anger. "Sango, stop this." Sango felt the emotions boil up inside her again…

End Chapter Seven 

I love you all, thank you for putting me on alert, all those who did! I just wanted to say a couple of things here.

I'm reading every review, and checking it whenever I can't play a video game, or write.

I'm on D2, and StarCraft (Call me an old fogey) and I _love_ new people to play with! D2: Hellhound1991. SC: SCKKraken.

I love you all, readers!

And…. Um, I'll keep writing, I guess…

You can expect I'll normally update at night, because I write during the day. Come Thursday (Today is Tuesday) I'm going on a camping trip, so expect a break from me updating. Otherwise I'll make an attempt at updating every day.

I gotta get on D2 now, BYE!

Miko-Chan.


	8. The Eighth Day

"Sango!" The words were clear, but Sango didn't respond to them. She was huddled away from sight. She knew the best hiding spots in the village, so no one could find her if she didn't wan to be found. "Sango please come out!" She heard her father cry. She huddled up tighter.

_No. I refuse to have a little brother. Father's hard enough on me as it is without _another_ responsibility._

_Sango shed another tear, trying to keep herself invisible. Once again her father called out._

"_Please, Sango, your mother wants to talk to you." He said. "Sango, stop this."_

…

Sango could feel herself go limp as the anger, guilt, and fear that had fueled her die.

_Sango, stop this…_ She heard herself think. _Those were the words that first helped me accept my baby brother, and look how much grief that caused me…_Behind her she could tell that Miroku was uncomfortable with InuYasha holding her like that, but he was bearing it.

"Sango," The Monk began. "InuYasha and I have come to an agreement." He said, taking a breath.

"Since we both love you, no matter how different the reasons, or ways, we want you to be happy." InuYasha finished. "No matter what you choose." InuYasha let go of her and stepped over to Miroku. Once again shock as scared off Sango's voice.

"See Sango, the thing about it is…" Miroku began uncomfortably. "I was being selfish, and I was very wrong." InuYasha coughed rather than saying anything on that subject. "And… Well, I'm terribly sorry I hit you…" He finished lamely. "But the point is," He began again. "Even if you don't choose one of us, we'll stand by you as faithful friends."

"Think about it." Said InuYasha. "Do you want to come back to Kaede's village?" A tear dribbled down the side of Sango's muddy face. She nodded dumbly. InuYasha hoisted her back into his back, and they set off, very anti-climactically. Until…

**SMACK! THUD!**

…They realized it was a good thing Miroku wasn't carrying anything.

…

Sango woke up. She felt emotionally numb, and drained. To go along with this feeling, it was overcast. She felt that heaviness in her lungs, and shoulders that was depression she couldn't track. Her jaw mussels would occasionally spasm as she held back tears.

What had she done to deserve this? What had she done to deserve hurting her best friend, Kagome? She didn't want this at all. She found herself almost wishing they'd never killed Naraku. Instantly she shook that thought off. Wishing things like that was bad luck.

…

From in the spirit realm someone ripped from their flesh was pulled. But this pull was different that the others… It was distinct, but only briefly. However, fortunately for this spirit, they had a very good memory… They found the little opening, and just as it closed…

…

Shippo walked into Kaede's guest hut to wake up Sango for breakfast.

"Sango-San, Sango-San!" He said, shaking her shoulder – which was about as big as he was. Sango sat up groggily. Several voices of her subconscious thought were whispering, but they stopped – Or at least got very, very quiet – When she woke herself all the way.

"Nhh?" She asked. Shippo smacked her to try and get her a little more alert.

"Augh…." She protested, falling back down onto her pillow.

"Sango-San! Wake up!" Said Shippo.

After a while – much longer than it should have been – Shippo woke Sango. Kaede looked up from her cooking and smiled at Sango. InuYasha was propped arm on knee, with his other foot under him. Miroku was sitting how he always was. They were both still eating. Sango was overly aware of everything they were doing. She was beginning to question herself now. Before she'd thought she was in love – or at least a little bit – with Miroku, but now she didn't know what she felt. She tried to think about… About… About _anything_! She ate her food, not really paying much attention to what it was. That just didn't matter enough. Not compared to everything else in the area. She got up to go to the stream, cause she felt dirty. She couldn't tell if it was emotionally or physically. She dipped her foot in the water, and it was ice cold. She didn't care. She plunged in, and some of the whispers in her subconscious seeped through…

If only there were a way to make everything different. To make it all go away… To END it…

Sango looked at the water. Water… Something filtered through her numbed mind, and the few brain cells unaffected screamed at the rest of her mind…

…

Sango woke up. She felt a rush of something other than air come out her lungs. She hacked, and coughed it out. She felt scared. It was almost relieving to be scared. She looked up at Miroku, who had managed to push the water out of her lungs. She felt thankful, and guilty for… For… She couldn't quite remember why she felt guilty. Miroku rapped her in her kimono to take her back to Kaede's village.

…

Sango looked around in a daze. Kaede had insisted that Sango stay in her hut. So far Sango had figured out how many reeds were in the bamboo curtain that covered Kaede's doorway. She was bored, bored, _bored_! She sat up, but Kaede moved the breakneck speed – and that in its self shocked her enough to lay her down - to put her back to bed. Sango sighed.

"Sango, what were you thinking? Why would you do that?" Sango closed her eyes. Why _had_ she done that? When she thought about it, she didn't really know. I was sort of a numbness, as she recalled, but it was a blur.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I was just feeling… Helpless…" She said. Kaede grumbled.

"And you don't now?" Asked Kaede. Sango shook her head with a slight smile.

"No. Actually I feel better than I have in a long time. Well, emotionally, that is." She said, wheezing out a little more water.

"Miroku said he wanted you to go straight to him when you were feeling well." Said Kaede. Sango nodded, getting up.

**End Chapter Eight**

Don't forget what TP? Huh?

Um, anyway, I'll be gone in a little while, as said before, but I'll post a new chapter thursday night before I leave.

BYE!

Miko-Chan


	9. The Sion

Sango walked into Kaede's guest hut. She saw Miroku and InuYasha playing some sort of board game that Kagome'd brought back, and, to her surprise, InuYasha was winning. Miroku looked up, but it was InuYasha's turn, so he delayed a little, but followed suit. Miroku stood up and looked sternly at Sango, who blushed under his gaze. He smiled, and sat back down, taking his turn.

"What made you do that?" He asked, biting one of his pieces as he thought.

"Honestly I don't know. I was just really… I don't know." She said. "But I really do feel better now." She said. There was a silence while Miroku cursed in his mind as InuYasha took another one of his pieces. "What are you playing?" Sango asked.

"Chi-su." Said InuYasha, grinning manically.

"You mean that smelly stuff that Kagome brings back sometimes?" She asked.

"No," Said Miroku. "Su, not Zu." Miroku moved the big bricky thing, which instantly InuYasha knocked of the board with some crownie piece. Sango thought she could make out a soft 'poot' from Miroku. Sango began to stand, and found that there was no objection to this. Kirara jumped onto her shoulder and mewed at her, and it sounded like she was scolding Sango. Sango smiled and scratched the little demon idly, watching the game progress. Nothing really happened for a while, so Sango decided to go out and straighten her thoughts.

…

First off, how did she feel? Good. She felt good.

Next, did she love anyone? …That was harder to answer. She gave up. She didn't really want to think, she wanted to _do_. She wasn't good at sitting back. She leaned over the well. She could've sworn she saw something white glitter down there. She hopped down, snatching the thing. A Shikon Shard. Well, that was odd. She looked up. She was confused, because she remembered it being daytime, but it was dark. She climbed up the ladder that Kagome'd brought through. It seemed a little different, but to be honest, Sango'd never been this close to it. When she got to the top a lot of things about the well were explained, and a lot of other things weren't…

…

InuYasha was sitting in a tree. It looked like he was moping, but in reality we was working out the location of the rest of the Shikon jewel, but not doing it very well. He hopped down heading over to the hut. Miroku was re-reading the rules of 'Chi-su'. InuYasha jerked the curtain aside.

"Miroku, we're going to find the last of the jewel." He said. Miroku looked a little confused, then nodded.

"Let's find Lady Sango." Said Miroku.

…

Sango stood in amazement at the straightness of all the little bricks, and how long that must've taken people. She hadn't even gotten to marvel at _cars_ yet. She looked up to see Kagome was on her way to this enormous yellow thing. Then…

"It ate her!" She squealed. She panicked and began to run over when she nearly hit a little boy.

"Wyaaha!" He said, dropping books everywhere. Sango'd managed to stop before actually hitting him. "Who're you?" He asked, not seeming at all disturbed by her old style clothing. "One of Kagome's well friends?" Sango opened her mouth stupidly.

"Yes." She managed lamely. "I'm Sango." The boy seemed to become extremely exited, then bounced.

"Taijia-Sango-San!" He said, jumping up and down. Sango was confused. "I'm Souta!" Said Souta. "Kagome is my older sister." Souta grabbed her hand and dragged her inside. "You must be hungry!"

"I just ate…"

"You must be thirsty!"

"No, not--"

"You must be _something_!"

…

InuYasha trusted his senses. He knew they were never wrong; he just misread them sometimes. In this case, they were right, as always, and there was no way this could be him misreading. Sango'd gone down the well, and she hadn't come back up… Miroku crossed his arms.

"Well?" He said. InuYasha blinked.

"What? You want me to go through there when Kagome wants my _head_ attached to a tree that's separate from my body?" He asked hotly.

"Yes, that was the plan." Said Miroku. InuYasha glowered, but it didn't work as well when Miroku wasn't angry back.

"Fine!" He said, hopping into the darkness and disappearing with a little pop and purple smoke.

…

Sango felt spoiled. This was amazing! They had little magic things that made things hot quickly, and they had a wand attached to the wall that would make water, and they had couches… Sango found she _liked _couches… She didn't want to leave, but she didn't want to stay either. The place smelled funny, and smoky. It wasn't a big thing, but the air wasn't as _fresh _as she was used to it. She was getting up to leave when she saw the most amazing thing ever…

"What _is_ that?"

"A Television." Said Souta.

"It's like… A window to things that aren't there!" She said, staring at it. Souta smiled.

"Oh, that's right!" He said, springing up and going to a room that had 'Kagome' on the door. When he came back he handed her something that was surprisingly heavy for its size. She thought she could feel a tingle in her hand as she gripped it. When she opened her hand…

"The Shikon no Kakera!" She said. Souta nodded.

"Kagome said she didn't want them anymore. She said she wanted them gone, and that InuYasha might as well have them." Said Souta. Sango looked sad.

"Souta-Kun, will you get me some writing implements?" Souta nodded and disappeared into one of the many doors in the house, then re-appeared with some really smooth paper, and a mechanical pencil. Sango stared at it quizzically.

"How… How do you make this work?" She asked. Quickly Souta showed her enough to write a note with it, and Sango did so, leaving Kagome one shard along with the note. With that she began back to the well when Souta zoomed past her towards… InuYasha. Sango watched the way Souta hit. It was interesting. Souta dashed quickly, then his arms wrapped InuYasha tightly, and the rest of his body was like a rag doll, flopping about. InuYasha smiled to Sango. Sango smiled back, forgetting many of her troubles.

"Hey. Did you come to get me?" She asked. InuYasha nodded. They went back through the well, saying a quick goodbye to Souta, then leaving.

…

But in the spirit realm something was clawing it's way out… Something small, insignificant, and over all, feared. It found a small opening again and made it out. If it had a body, it would be grinning.

So, this is what priestesses see the world as… Said Naraku.

End Chapter Nine 

All right, that was an amazingly boring chapter, I know… Er, um, anyway, next chapter will be better… It'll come out Monday or Tuesday… Bye all.


	10. Evil's next Coming

Sango opened her eyes. She felt awful, but only physically. She was terribly sick, and her back ached. It had been like this for a day or two now, she couldn't remember quite how long, really. She sat up with a groan to find InuYasha sleeping in the corner. Miroku's staff was leaning against the wall near a soft-ish pile of blankets. She opened and closed her mouth once or twice. It tasted like vomit.

"Hey." Said InuYasha, waking from his light sleep. Sango waved vaguely. "That bad, eh?" He said, getting up to help her stand. Sango nodded.

"I feel worse than you did, I betcha…"

"I find that hard to believe." Said InuYasha with a carefully calculated, encouraging smile.

…

Kaede waited patently. She didn't want to have to be the one to tell Sango, or InuYasha… Miroku was the only one she was at all willing to tell, lest she be maimed. The Monk would be here soon. She tested out some ways of telling him in her mind, but all of them seemed ridiculous. The straight, boring way was best, she decided. The bamboo curtain moved aside after a while.

"Kaede-Sama, you called me?" Said Miroku. Kaede motioned for him to sit down, and he did so. What is this about? It something wrong with Sango?"

"Houshi-Sama, you will not want to hear what I have to say." She said. "But you'll want to know it more than not." She sighed. Miroku's face was creased with worry, and it looked like he was going to break out into a sweat any moment. She took a deep, long breath before speaking again. "There is a deep darkness filling Sango." She said. "I don't know how, or what's caused it, but it's there, and it's feeding off her to get stronger." Said Kaede. Miroku looked terrified.

"You mean, some sort of a parasite?" He asked. Kaede looked thoughtful.

"Well, I suppose ye could call it that, yes…" She coughed. "But by that logic you used to be a parasite too. And InuYasha, and me." She said. The expression that was now on Miroku's face nearly made her burst out laughing, but she was worried as well.

"What do you mean, Kaede-Sama?"

"Sango is…"

…

Sango felt dizzy, and she was glad InuYasha was being so willing to have her lean on him. She shivered. She was aware that she was paler than usual, and she was also aware that it wasn't that cold out. InuYasha was a source of heat, and she was glad of that. She was wrapped tightly in his haori, and InuYasha was carrying her easily. Odd thoughts filled her head, and she was sure they were not hers.

_I could really raise a child with a guy like this…_Said one voice. Her normal voice filtered back in.

_Yeah, if I loved him. In that case I'm going to be selfish, and I'm going to love who _I_ love!_

_Fine, but what if you loved him?_

_There'd be only one thing standing in the way, and that would be my feelings for Miroku._

_Why do you love that blob of pointless flesh?_

Another voice said: _Hey! That's unacceptable! Be nice!_

Sango shook off those thoughts. That wasn't like her. She was clearly not well at all. She looked up at InuYasha. He wasn't smiling, instead he looked a little worried. He set her down on her little futon.

"InuYasha?" She asked. InuYasha looked at her, ready to answer.

"Yeah?"

"Am I the reason you don't love Kagome?" She asked. InuYasha hesitated. He didn't really want to answer, but he would.

"No. At least, I don't think so." He said. Sango closed her eyes. They waited in silence. After a while Miroku came in to talk to InuYasha.

…

Sango woke up. She felt way better. She was about to get up when she heard whispering.

"_Miroku, are you sure? I mean, how?"_

"_Well it wasn't me, if that's what you're saying, but that's what Kaede-Sama says it is."_

"_But… How?"_

"_I don't know, InuYasha. I wish I did. Kaede-Sama says something evil is behind it."_

"_What kind of evil thing would _do_ that?"_

"_One who wants a one-way ticket to here."  
_Sango tried, in her daze, to remember what the term 'one-way ticket' meant for a little while. She got up.

"Whacha talkin' 'bout?" She asked groggily. Both men jumped and turned to face her. They looked to each other desperately, as if there was something they really, _really_ didn't wanna tell her. Sango sobered up instantly. "What's going on? What's wrong?" She asked. She was really starting to worry now. Miroku spoke first.

"A demon is making you sick, we're sure of it." Said Miroku. If Sango'd been on top of her game she'd have realized this was a lie, but as it was, she was still dazed.

"Oh, is that all?" She asked, walking away to get something to eat. InuYasha and Miroku waited till she was out of sight. InuYasha turned to Miroku with a glare. He saw Miroku flinch.

"Well, it's sort of true." Said Miroku. InuYasha glowered.

"Never lie to her."

…

Sango was rather unnerved when several of the gossipers of the village kept coming up to ask her thing like: "So, who's the lucky guy?" And "Boy, he sure don't wait around, do he?" Sango didn't give any of them answers. She wondered why they'd thought she could pick so easily. Sango went over to Kaede's home and pulled aside the curtain.

"Miko-Sama?" She asked. Kaede looked up at her.

"Did Miroku tell you?" She asked. Sango nodded.

"Yeah, he told me." She said in a kind of light tone. Kaede raised an eyebrow at her. Sango shrugged dismissively. "S'not the end of the world." Said Sango.

"Care for a drink?" Kaede asked.

"Um, I think I'd like a Sake." Said Sango. Kaede dropped her arms to her sides.

"What did Miroku tell you?" Asked Kaede.

"That a Demon was making me sick." She replied. "No biggie in my mind, we find it, we kill it, yay. May I please have a Sake?" Kaede glowered at her feet.

"Sango, you're not sick." She said. Sango was confused. "You're with child."

End Chapter Eleven 

DUN DUN DUH!

Heehee. Well, I'm happy. My trip was fun, I'm back now, and I've written this fine chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it, I'll write another one tomorrow.

I'll give a hug to anyone who can tell me who Sango's pregnant with! (I'm gonna be giving a lot of hugs, I think…)


	11. Romance is a Lie

A/N: People I owe hugs!

NefCanuck –Hugs- So true, it's gonna be one hard birth… If it gets that far!

Shinoru Aki Ameagari –Tackle, hug, glomp, smother- Oneechan, course _you _know!

Animeroxz, BINGO! –Hug-

Rebeca –Hug- Oh yeah, bull's eye!

IceprincessAmi –Hugs- Yup, yup, yup! (I have a friend named Ami!)

SanMirLover, You're right! –Hug-

People I don't really owe hugs, but I'm gonna give 'em anyway!

SnowFox13, Nooo! Evil things don't come from InuYashas! But you're gonna love what Sango does to InuYasha. Heeheehee, I'm evil…

**On with the story.**

Sango was dumb with shock. She tried to speak, but all she could manage was to squeak out

"How?" She made another squeak, then repeated "How?"

"Something evil's inside you, creatin' itself through you." Said Kaede. Sango lost her tong. Suddenly everything seemed clear. It was clear it was hopeless. "We need to kill it. Quickly." Sango started to nod. It was a good idea. She didn't want to fight a demon, and she sure as well didn't want to aid a demons way into the world. But even as these thoughts made sense, slightly darker thoughts took over the back of her brain. Thoughts like: You may never have a child again is they try to kill it inside you. They often make mistakes like that, and you know that. Sango put her hand on her stomach. She knew it was true. There was something inside her. Her looked back up at Kaede.

"No." She said. "I want to have it." Sango was a sensible person, so Kaede knew that she wouldn't be offended later. Kaede had expected something like this. With a soft 'thud' Sango went limp and hit the ground.

"I'm sorry, Taijia-Sama," Said Kaede. "You'll thank me later…"

…

Sango woke up to see Kaede arguing with a few villagers. One of them, she recalled, was learning to be a doctor. Memories swam back into their places slowly. Something hurt… Was it her arm? She wiggled her left arm, then her right. No, arms were okay. Her back? No, her back was just fine too. Ah, it was her _head_… She was about to get up when another memory found its spot. They wanted to kill it… Sango felt herself suddenly have all her strength back. She was loosely tied, but she was also agile, so she freed herself easily, dashing out.

"Catch her!" She heard someone cry. "Don't let her get away!" Sango winced. She knew the baby was still alive, but she felt weaker, as if she'd been hurt. By that she _knew_ they'd already tried to kill it. Anger fueled her mad dash. When she looked back she saw they were keeping in pace with her. She was tired. The ache in her head now slowed her down, but she refused to stop. She rammed into something bony. It gripped her tightly. Sango looked up into the golden eyes of InuYasha. Her heart was beating extremely fast. InuYasha was looking over the villagers following her, and he was walking towards them, Sango and all. She tried to struggle free, but it was no use; InuYasha could outwrestle at least three Sangos. She felt a tear make a path down the side of her cheek. They were about a hundred yards away, but InuYasha was walking. Everyone else was catching their breath. She knew that if all else failed she could use the Shikon Shards, but something told her that was a bad idea.

"InuYasha…" she whispered. "InuYasha, you have to run from here… Please let me go." She said, looking up at him pleadingly. "Please… This baby…" She said, touching her stomach. She had the sinking feeling that the baby was feeding her words to use. "This baby could be _ours_…" InuYasha faltered in his step, but continued. It was working. "InuYasha, I know I was angry before… When you told me how you feel…" InuYasha's pace slowed a fraction. Clearly working. "But that's because I was scared of hurting Kagome… Cause I knew I loved to back…" InuYasha stopped. Sango knew it was wrong to lie, but she was terrified, so she did all she could to keep her, and her baby alive.

"Sango, something evil is inside of you…" He said quietly, not looking at her. "We have to get it out of you before something dreadful happens to you, and perhaps the world."

"But InuYasha… Evil is in the _mind_, anything can be swayed to, or from evil…" She said. Well, it was partly true. She raised herself up and whispered as close to his ear as she could. "InuYasha, if the baby dies, I go too…" She said, then gave him a peck on the cheek. "But I understand. You do what you have to do…" She said, reaching into her pocket. InuYasha swung her onto his back and charged at the villagers. Sango was too slow to react, but lucky for her she didn't have to. InuYasha jumped right over them, and carried Sango into the forest. InuYasha set her down after three or four miles.

"I'm going to regret this…" He told her.

…

Miroku was on the other side of town when all that went down. He was waiting. He didn't was to be around to hear Sango being hurt, or anything that might happen. Then a man came running up, instantly he knew he should have been there.

"Lord Monk…" Said the man between gulps of air. "The Taijia has escaped, and Lady Kaede requests your audience!" The man was bent over half way with his hands on his knees, only barely managing to stay upright.

"Why does she need me? Should she not have me help get Lady Sango?" He asked.

"Lady Kaede needs to give you protection. The Taijia has bewitched InuYasha!" Said the man. Miroku grimaced.

"I go." He said, making his way to Kaede's hut.

…

It had been two days now. InuYasha and Sango were on the run still. InuYasha was trying to make dinner, but he realized he was very bad at it. The meat was burned, the herd Songo'd given him to make it taste better began to melt, then congeal, and the makeshift plates Sango had made just before heading off to the nearby stream had fallen into the fire a burned away. InuYasha grumbled. Sango returned. In just two days her belly had swollen and was showing as if she had been carrying the baby for two months. The baby terrified InuYasha, but it made Sango happy. And, he had to admit, she was more beautiful that he'd ever seen her. She smiled at him, her hair still damp from her bath. She said nothing bad about the meat. In fact, she seemed to enjoy it. Both the other nights they'd made camp Sango had been freezing all night. In the morning she denied it, but InuYasha could hear her teeth chattering. Sango set up her bedroll, and laid in it. InuYasha, of course, didn't have a bedroll. Besides, he wanted to stay up a little longer. He heard little clicking noises. Sango was cold again. InuYasha sighed. He came over to Sango's bedroll. She was asleep. First he laid his Haori over her, then – to his surprise as much as anyone else's – He got into the bedroll and pulled Sango close to him. Her hair smelled wonderful, and the smell was making him crazy. As soon as he shut his eyes he heard a small mumble.

"Thank you…" Said Sango.

End Chapter Eleven 

Wow, I'm surprised none of you noticed the mistake I made on the last chapter! Chapter ten had '**End Chapter Eleven**' at the end too! Ah well, buh-bye. Till next chapter!


	12. Returning

In the dream state Sango was most herself. She knew she was being controlled. Carrying a demon inside you could do that to a person. She tried not to let herself wake anymore, because she couldn't be controlled in a state like this. She also knew she couldn't fight. Her attempts to stay in a dream-like state were futile when she saw what her head was resting on. She was lying on her side with InuYasha's left arm under her head as a pillow. She was still herself. There was no need to be otherwise. Currently. She searched for his other arm to find it draped over her, holding her tightly, but not restrictively. Sango felt warm, and safe. She could see what Kagome saw in him. At that thought a twang of guilt went through her. Kagome… She'd stolen her best friend's love, and now she was cuddling with him? This wasn't something that was reasonable to be doing. She rolled away, closing her eyes. The size of her stomach shocked her briefly, but she shook that thought aside.

_It's an evil demon, after all… Of course it wants to get out fast…_ She thought. She continued her roll until she was away from him a little, and facing him. She dare not open her eyes. InuYasha's hand – the one that was under her head - pulled her close again, so that her head was under his chin. She smiled. Then she felt guilty for feeling good. She could feel his heartbeat. Slow and strong, pumping much needed blood through his system. It was reassuring, somehow. She watched his chest rise as he drew in breath. She hadn't realized it until he spoke, but Sango had been crying.

"'Ut's 'ong?" He asked groggily, his mouth still slightly sticking together. All the things Sango wanted to say, she wanted to tell him that she felt so guilty, and they needed to go back, and they needed to get the baby killed, and many more things, but now there was reason for her to be partly controlled. Only partly; the demon wasn't fully in control. Yet.

"Nothing." She heard her voice say. InuYasha's right hand was stroking her back affectionately.

"Liar." He said, resting his chin on the top of her head. Sango smiled. Or, at least, her body did. Sango's body also nuzzled her way into InuYasha's neck.

Some of Sango's hair was cascading over his arm, and it still smelled amazing. InuYasha knew what love felt like. He was a jerk, he wasn't the brightest of the bunch, and he'd be the first to admit that he had very few redeeming qualities. He knew – In the back of his mind – That the only reason Sango was acting like this was because of the Demon forming its self inside her. He knew it. And yet… This was what he wanted… This felt so real, so good. She sighed, and stood up. Sango looked at him, her chocolate eyes had a questioning, if not mournful expression.

"Sango, we need to go back." He said. It had taken him three days to get his nerve up, but he'd done it. He felt more and more like himself as he let the dried up channels of anger replenish themselves. Sango's expression turned pleasing.

"InuYasha, you can't do this. This baby," She said, putting a hand on her belly protectively, "This baby it _ours_, as much as anything else, this is _our_ chance." She said. InuYasha wanted – Partly – to melt. He gritted his teeth, and tried to make himself angry at her. Normally he was _good_ at making himself angry. He was so good he'd nearly forgotten how to be happy. He took a deep breath.

"That's the demon talking." He said, and for a moment, just an instant, he could see something inside Sango's eyes that agreed with him, but it was gone before anything else could happen. "We need to kill it. Only powerful demons have enough… enough power to do this sort of thing!" He snapped.

_I have to snap at some point during this conversation. _He reasoned. Sango glared.

"No." She said coldly. For the first time in three days InuYasha let himself feel the evil inside her. It was even more potent at that instant. Something about it was familiar.

"Sango, I'm taking you back, and we're going to get this hell-spawn _out_!" He roared, picking her up. Little did Sango know that he'd stolen her Shikon shards in her sleep.

"Put me down!" She screamed once she'd checked her pocked. One again, the only way InuYasha managed to disobey this command was the fact that he knew it was the demon talking, so he ignored her.

Meanwhile…

Shippo was sitting near the well, grumbling about how bad InuYasha was for getting in a fight with Kagome and making her go back yada yada yada… When he saw a little wisp of purple smoke waft out of the well. He looked at it curiously, but before he could get up he saw Kagome climbing out.

"Kagome!" Squealed the young Kitsune. "Kagome, you're back!" He said. Kagome dropped a note near him, and clutched something in her hand tightly, and if it was some connection to a better time. She stomped off without another word. Shippo picked up the note and read it. It was written in untidy handwriting, and in graphite, which Shippo had never seen before. The note read:

"_Deer Kagome._

I know you hate me rite now and I am sorry I caused you grief please come back to my time I want us to be friends again."

Shippo dropped the note. Maybe he should tell Kagome what's happened since then…

…

I was nighttime now. Sango had long since stopped struggling. InuYasha was walking at a fast, yet easy pace. He'd several times fended off Sango's attempts to steal the shards. There was a sigh of defeat from Sango.

"I'll walk on my own…" She said, drearily. InuYasha had to admit that carrying her this far had left him sore. He set her down. "You try anything and I won't hesitate to cleave that stomach clean off." He said. Sango nodded. And they walked.

And walked.

Then, surprisingly, they _walked_!

And then walked. It was a rather uneventful trip until there was a sound that really could only be described as "_Fshooo, Thunk!_" That sound, unmistakably belonged to an arrow hitting a tree. The arrow had cleanly cut off a few strands of Sango's hair. Both InuYasha and Sango looked to see who had shot the arrow, and there stood Kagome, bow in hand, ready to shoot another.

"Sango, surrender yourself, that's the only way we can be friends again, like you wanted!" Said Kagome, her eyes were swollen with tears. The silence, broken only by Kagome's bow creaking, was terrible. Apparently it was a little too long, and Kagome shot another arrow that would have hit Sango's head. Sango dodged nimbly, but almost tripped. Unluckily for her, the thing she put her hands on to stop her fall was InuYasha, who then put a protective arm in front of her. That made Kagome angry. The arrow had cleared Sango's mind from the evil just long enough. Another arrow was swooping through the air to InuYasha when Sango found the control to speak, rather than the demon.

"Wait!" She screamed. "I surrender myself, please, no fighting! Not amongst ourselves!" She said, this little scene reminding her all too well about what happened with Kohaku. "Please, take me, don't let me fight back." She said. But before anyone reached them she turned to InuYasha.

"How could you!" She said quietly, but with enough venom to poison three armies of healthy men. InuYasha's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Letting me even _think_ about keeping _this_!" She said, motioning to her stomach. Before InuYasha could answer she was bound and dragged away.

…

After an hour, Kaede came to give InuYasha grave news, and to give him a chose.

**End Chapter Twelve**

Thank you to all my reviewers, I'm still reading every one of them… My lovelies… -giggles inanely- Erm, anyway… Yeah…


	13. InuYasha's Choice

InuYasha stared into the eye of Kaede. He knew something was wrong by the way Kaede smelled. It was terrifying, and his heart was beating quickly, little pulses of blood rushing around as if they were late for work. Kaede sighed.

"InuYasha, they're Bonded." Said Kaede. She must've picked up on his expression of confusion, because she then said, "If the Demon dies, so does Sango, and if Sango dies the Demon does too, as long as they're connected." She said. InuYasha tried to breathe, but he ended up letting all his air out. "Come speak with her, Kagome cleansed her again." InuYasha nodded, and followed.

…

Naraku stared at his… He checked. Yes, his body. Hands. Finally, hands! He was well on the way to being formed. He congratulated himself on the cleverest plan yet. In Sango's moment of despair he had been awakened, and he had managed to get her to nearly kill herself. And when Sango was that close to death, and he that close to life he could put himself inside. The only trouble was that he was being born a human, with little power.

_No matter_, he assured himself, _once I'm out of this womb I can retake my old corporeal form through the demon I will always be, in my soul. Kukuku, would InuYasha truly kill the girl he loves to get rid of a demon he doesn't even know is _me_? I think not… I think not._

…

InuYasha walked into the hut. Sango leaning against the wall – in the corner, in fact – and was wearing a black Yukata, loosely tied, and very casual. She looked up at him when she entered. She stood up and walked over to him stiffly – Not too close, he noticed – giving him a small smile.

"Hey." She said. Despite her tone InuYasha could smell her fear. InuYasha closed his eyes and sighed.

"Sango, Kaede told me you're Bonded." He said. InuYasha saw Sango bite her lip just to keep it from trembling. She looked away, her eye closing slightly as if it stung.

"I know." She said, this time InuYasha could hear her voice cracking. "As much as I want to stay alive, this demon could do horrible things, and this is a chance to get rid of it before it has the chance." She said. InuYasha grimaced.

"What if it's a minor demon? A…" He grasped for any argument. "…A fluke!" He said. Sango bit down even harder.

"No, it's not. At least it's highly unlikely."

"You're not going to die." He said, growling at her.

…

Sango looked up into InuYasha's face. Not his eyes. She was scared that she'd lose her conviction of she looked into those yellow, molten gold eyes. Her eyes were burning, but she dare not blink. Her heart felt so heavy it took all her strength to keep herself up.

"InuYasha…" She said. "What if this is worse than anything else? What then? What if I die, along with countless others? Will you gamble all that?" She asked. She didn't want an answer. She knew that no matter what he said it would be the wrong answer. Before she could tell him that, though, he answered.

"Yes." He said. "At least then I'll know then it wasn't my fault, and I gave you a chance!" He said. Sango looked up, into his eyes. Big mistake. She mentally reached for any of her reasons, _anything_! They'd all retreated at InuYasha's gaze. She nodded dumbly. There was a long, slow, painful, yet somehow _comfortable_ silence that passed. It took a good long time before Sango found her tong.

"I'm… I'm gonna go to sleep…" She said, feeling the Darkness in the Demon resume the siege against her mind.

"'Night." Said InuYasha, departing. When she listened she realized it wasn't that far, though.

…

Sango woke up. She tried to sit up, but stopped when she saw InuYasha sleeping in the corner of the room, and Kagome and Miroku sleeping on the floor. She felt Kirara nuzzle her neck, and she smiled. All her friends were back. She tried to sit up again, but she saw the size of her stomach. That couldn't be all her… The 'baby' would have to be out tonight. Shippo came in with some water, and before he could stop himself he said, "Sango-San!" This caused everyone else to wake. Wordlessly InuYasha snatched the water from Shippo, who glared slightly, and InuYasha began to wet the cloth. He pushed her back, his face twisted with frustration. Sango felt the wet, _cold_ cloth be put on her forehead. When InuYasha left Miroku came up and sat down next to her.

"Good morning, Lady Sango." He said. The sun that filtered through when InuYasha's opened the door framed him and made him look holy, unlike Sango knew him to be.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked, yawning at the same time.

"Five days." Said Miroku. Sango felt her face twist into shock. "InuYasha has, undoubtedly, gone to get you some food." Kagome also left the room, dragging Shippo out with her.

"Oh." She said, unable to think of a better response. Miroku leaned over her – And Sango noticed he was carefully avoiding touching her.

"Lady Sango, has your heart shown you a way yet?" He asked. Sango smiled. She'd always known it was Miroku, she knew it. Nothing that happened here made a difference in that…

"I'll tell you tonight." She said mischievously, before she could conclude that train of thought. Miroku smiled, and left the room.

…

Sango looked out her window. Night had fallen. She sighed, sitting there looking into the stars. She wasn't allowed out of this hut, for she was about to be rod of the lump of demonic flesh. She sniffled slightly, wondering how she'd let herself be talked into this. She sighed again, dreadfully bored. InuYasha walked in. She smiled, grateful for the company. InuYasha sat down.

"Sango, Kaede says it's going to happen soon." He said. Sango nodded. She didn't realize it before, but she'd been thinking about it a lot. She didn't know what 'it' was until just this moment.

"InuYasha…" She said. InuYasha looked up, his eyes flooded with sorrow. "InuYasha, do you really love me?" She asked. InuYasha nodded glumly. There was another of the silences. Sango thought she could hear the Demon's separate heartbeat. She took a deep breath, and tried to speak, but found she couldn't. Instead, she did the one thing she knew would get her meaning across. Sango hooked InuYasha's neck in her arms. He looked at her with a small smile, but he couldn't have predicted what happened next. Sango's lips met his.

**End Chapter Thirteen.**

A/N: Hey there, I decided I couldn't hold out any longer. I had to have them kiss… Well, anyway, how'd you like it? I think it was a pretty slow chapter, but I liked it all the same.Well, anyway, I'm on my way to a hundred reviews, I can't wait! I'll be there soon, and then when I make a new story(I'm thinking an InuYasha Ranma1/2 cross-over, maaaybe...) I'll have to put it up against that amount of reviews. Anyway, what suggestions do you guys have for a new story? I'd be interestsed in finding out. 

Michiko.


	14. A Birth

Sango watched as those big, golden eyes loomed in front of her with a shocked expression. She was amazed at herself for having done that. What had happened to her feelings for Miroku? There weren't there, or she couldn't find them. They stayed there in a shocked silence, InuYasha refusing her face her, and her him.

…

Miroku was watching Shippo try and read the instructions to 'Chi-su' intently. He'd already played against Kaede, and even Kirara. Both of those were loses. Shippo put down the piece of paper and stared at him.

"I'm ready." Said the little fox. But before Miroku could compose his opening move Kagome barged in, snatching up her bow and arrows, leaving once more. Miroku knew better than to dismiss it. He dashed up to Kagome, grabbing her arm with that same strength.

"Miroku-Sama, let me go… I have to go deal with some vermin." She said with bitter rancor in her tone. Miroku didn't as yet, know what it was about, but he was not going to let her go without finding out.

"Lady Kagome, if I may inquire as to what these vermin are, I would feel much better about you letting loose a holy arrow at them…" He said. Kagome turned to him with a sick rage in her eyes.

"That… That lying witch! She wanted to be friends, now I find her kissing _InuYasha_!" She said. Then, after a moment of breathing she added. "Not that I need _him_." Miroku shifted uncomfortable, still holding her arm.

"Lady Kagome, please reconsider, this is unnecessary." He said, trying hard to keep his own jealousy in check.

"Monk," She said viciously. "I certainly hope you don't mean to say that you never got angry for this…" She said with a smirk on her face. Her smirk made Miroku even more uncomfortable.

"No, I just know I've rethought this, and I came to the realization that if Sango chooses InuYasha, even if it's over choosing me – which is silly, really, because every woman loves me – then I know Sango's chosen to be happy. So I will be happy along with her, that is, if I truly loved her." He said. Miroku realized – after there was a red palm mark on his face – that he probably shouldn't have said the part about every woman loving him when Kagome was this upset.

"You… You… you fool!" Said Kagome, as if unable to think of anything more appropriate. "I'm going _home_!" She yelled. Miroku didn't loosen his grip.

"You need to speak with InuYasha." He said plainly. Kagome twisted and writhed to get out of his grasp.

"I won't! I don't need to talk to that… That mutt!" She wailed. Miroku saw the shine of tears on Kagome's cheeks.

"Please, Lady Kagome, you mustn't act this way. Believe me or not, you'll regret doing this, if I let you."

"Sango's taking my---!" She cut off, shocked by herself, apparently. She stopped leaning out of his clasp and slumped, falling to the ground. "I can't believe I did that…" She said. "I… I can't believe I nearly let myself go that far…" Her voice was trembling, and splintered. "Thank you, Miroku." She said in a voice lower than a whisper. "Oh god, thank you!" She sobbed.

"It's all right, Lady Kagome, it's quite all right." He said, though the voice of InuYasha in the back of his mind said 'What? Of course it's not _all right_! Blubbering idiot!' All the same, Miroku didn't mention that. Kagome grappled onto him in a hug. Instantly she regretted that, for her hand throbbed, and her butt was invaded. Miroku had yet another dent on his face.

…

In the darkness Naraku stirred. Something about that kiss was freeing to Sango's mind, allowing her to better fend his attempt to control her impulses. Never the less, he was still going to make this plan work.

_Nine days in this prison, and I think the walls are getting _smaller_! All as it is, I will be out soon…_ He thought. There was a strange sack like organ, and he was frustrated. He kicked it. It exploded. Then there were screams.

…

Kaede was, with amazing speed, near Sango almost instantly. She wanted the 'baby' dead as soon as it was out. Sango screamed in pain, and Kaede grumbled. She'd never had children, but she believed that women could bloody well keep it down when it was their turn! She sighed, and thought better of that. That was a stupid thought, which she shook aside as soon as she could. Kaede was an experienced midwife, and every time she helped with a delivery she had that same thought, and it was stupid every time. She tried – as all midwives do – not to look too hard at what she was doing. She could feel the deep evil rising, and getting stronger. She wished that InuYasha hadn't threatened to slaughter the entire village if they aborted it. She noticed something strange. Sango's cells seemed to be… withering. Just dying. There was no explanation – aside from the evil-demon-baby in Sango's womb. She saw the head. It had _hair_! Lots. Kaede tried to hurry along the delivery.

"Sango, push!" She said. Kaede noticed Sango was sweating a good deal.

"What'd you say?" Sango asked loudly, practically deafened by her own breathing. Kaede, of course, misheard.

"Sango, push _please_?"

…

After the delivery(footnote1) Kaede severed the umbilical cord. InuYasha had been hovering, and was yelled at, over, and over… Eventually Kaede managed to get him to leave(footnote2). The 'baby' stood up, and Kaede realized something shockingly familiar about it.

"You will all _Wanna bikkit! Wanna bikkit! _Die…." Said Naraku uncertainly. With that he was gone. It wasn't a very impressive disappearance, either. There was silence, disturbed only by Sango's heavy panting. Kaede could have sworn she heard the words "_Gimme 'lephant!_" Kaede returned her attention to Sango.

"It's taking her life to feed it…" She muttered to herself. Quickly she did something about it. For someone like Sango, her life energies could be matched by one thing. Her courage.

End Chapter Fourteen 

(Footnote1) which she author is just too lazy to bother writing.

(Footnote2) Not peacefully.

A/N: All right, I finally did it. I got it out of the way, and things will be easier now. I was wondering how long I was going to put off the birth, but man that was hard to write… Sigh…


	15. The Coward's Game

Sango's eyes opened slowly. She felt odd, and heavy. She heard hushed arguing voices.

"_Look, I'm telling you, it was the chicken_!" Said InuYasha.

"_No, InuYasha, it was the egg_."

"_Chicken, chicken, chicken_!" Sango made an odd squeaking noise in the back of her throat. Both men turned, but Kagome was there first.

"Hey, Sango, how are you?" She asked. Sango smiled at the face hovering above her.

"I think I'm okay." She said, though not entirely truthfully. She felt hollow. Kagome helped her sit up.

"I'll go get you something to eat." Said InuYasha, disappearing from view. Miroku mumbled something that sounded like 'your turn' to Kagome, who went over to a familiar looking board.

"Check mate." Said Kagome. Miroku inspected the board, as if in disbelief. InuYasha came back with a steaming bowl of white rice that made Sango realize how hungry she was. She was handed the bowl.

"Thank you. Itadakimasu." She said. When she reached for the chopsticks she felt… clumsy. She couldn't seem to hold them the way she usually did, and she couldn't remember what the usual way was. She fumbled with the chopsticks for a little while before Kagome took them from her and fed her. She could hear the distinct sound of Miroku retracing his moves to see where he went wrong in the game. Sango felt good knowing that none of her friends were trying to kill each other, or her. She was happy knowing everyone was happy, like her. She smiled as she ate. Life was good. Then she let herself think the words that were a curse. What could possibly go wrong?

…

That afternoon Sango was walking along with Miroku, talking about the reason he lost to everyone. Miroku was trying to justify it. Sango heard hoof beats. It wasn't uncommon for horse riders to come through here, so she didn't think much of it, till she could see them.

_Speed, noise, power, danger, _fear

Once the horses her past Sango realized she'd grappled the Monk, and she was sweating. Miroku looked down at her with a look of worry.

"I… I'm sorry, I don't know what happened…" She said, slowly and shakily letting go to stand on her own. Miroku put a hand on her back.

"I think we should go to see Lady Kaede." He said. Sango nodded unsteadily.

…

"_You did _what_ to her?_" Barked InuYasha. Sango hadn't gotten there yet, but Kaede wanted to talk to InuYasha about it too, so he would be aware. "That's almost as bad as killing her!" Kaede sighed. She'd expected something about like this.

"InuYasha," She said, trying to say it again. "Sango was going to die, merits and flaws alike, I managed to save her life, but the only thing I could trade for it was her courage. Now Sango's…"

"…A coward?" InuYasha yelled.

"Well, I suppose the tactless could put it like that, yes."

"How the hell are we going to beat Naraku without Sango backing us?"

"You're the one who should have thought about th--"

"How the hell are we going to do it?" He said, ignoring her and walking out of the hut. Kaede sighed. At least there was one, very, very small consolation for her… Sango wouldn't be able to get all that angry at her, since anger and courage are closely entwined.

…

Sango saw InuYasha punching at the walls of Kaede's hut. He was doing it to release rage, normally, but he was careful not to do anything he'd have to pay for later. When he saw Miroku and Sango coming he stopped and dashed down to them. Sango kept walking, but Miroku stopped; He knew what would happen next. InuYasha grabbed Sango – Right out in public! – And ran his clawed hands – carefully – through her hair. Sango was a little, only a little confused. He returned the hug and borrowed her face into his shoulder. They didn't know it, but Miroku was smiling as he walked away. InuYasha and Sango ignored the odd looks they got from many of the villagers, and simply stood there for a little while.

"Kaede wants to talk to you." Said InuYasha without letting go. By this time Sango had her eyes closed.

"I need to talk to her, too." She said.

"You're not gonna like this…" He said. Sango nodded, and they went inside.

…

Naraku had found his last body.

_How careless, and foolish. They should have destroyed it entirely. But that's their loss…_ He thought. In all honesty, the body was no longer usable. Oh well, he had this one, now he just had to grow it. He knew what he was looking for… The Hearts. Aha, there they were. He squeezed one gingerly.

Waiting.

After an hour there was a whistle of wind, and a giant feather fell out of the air, atop it a pale skinned, black haired woman sat. She waived her hand and the feather shrank. She landed easily, snatching the feather and putting it in her hair with another one. The two stared at each other.

"Naraku?" She asked.

"Yes, it's _Wanna potty! Wanna potty!_ Me." He said. Kagura had to really work to keep from laughing. "Go _Bikkit! Bikkit! Wanna bikkit!_ Fetch Kanna, and we can claim a new 'base'. I'll need time to _Potty, potty, potty! Wanna potty! _Recuperate." Kagura nodded, knowing that if she opened her mouth giggles would come out.

…

Sango stared at the floor just below Kaede's knees.

"Oh…" Was all she could manage. InuYasha was sitting next to her, looking solemn. "I see." She said eventually, cause no one else was speaking. Kaede nodded.

"I need to go to the neighboring village to exchange some herbs. You two can stay here tonight." Sango wasn't on top of her game, else she'd have caught the implications there. InuYasha blushed and leaned away from Sango.

"You don't expect us to--?"

"By no means!" Said Kaede. "But I'm sure you want to be away from the prying ears of the Monk so you two can talk, or something."

…

_Now we must gather the last of the jewel…_ Thought Naraku.

**End Chapter Fifteen**

Just to tell you, SanMirLover, this was ALWAYS a Inu/San!


	16. Courage Is Expendable

Naraku sat in his grubby little body. He was annoyed at himself. The body was too far in control, and it didn't even have it's own mind! 'Wanna bikkit' indeed…

He found it rather challenging to think properly, so any attempt at planning would have to be put off. This made Naraku angry, and it made him want to kick things. A lot.

…

Night fell.

Sango looked out the window of Kaede's hut. She didn't feel up to going out of the hut, she'd said. InuYasha was returning from getting some food. (From where you say? I don't know!) He came in, causing Sango to jump. Sango, scared. It didn't ring right in his head, and even if he tried to make himself think that way the thought remained unsettled. InuYasha had a feeling Sango was the same way, but she was thinking about herself, and it had to be that much harder to grasp because of that fact. She smiled at him sheepishly. Once again InuYasha had to take a mental step back and figure out if that was a possible thing to have happen. Sango, sheepish… It didn't fit.

"Food." He said plainly. Sango took it thankfully. InuYasha hadn't really been paying attention to what it was; all he knew was it was something with rice, and that didn't really narrow it down much. He sat next to her, watching her eat her food hungrily. Rarely did InuYasha let himself think deeply. It wasn't the sort of thing he did. Now was a time when he wanted to

How were they going to do any of this without Sango? Admittedly InuYasha normally did all the work in battle, but he needed all the delay he could get so he could find a way to kill things. Sango couldn't make a living like this, either. She hadn't got a backup plan. Heroing was all she really knew how to do. Now she was scared of horses forty feet away! He sighed. Sango finished eating and put down to bowl. She still said she felt clumsy, but she could manage enough. InuYasha wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him, and almost as if she could read his mind she said, "InuYasha, we'll find something. We always have." She said. Even her voice sounded different! Nearly everything about her had changed just a little, and InuYasha didn't like the changes. He liked the old Sango better. Even InuYasha realized that since he'd put her life through a blender by falling in love with her it would be horrible of him to suddenly not love her. That would be bad… He felt her kiss his cheek, and that made him smile. Either way it felt good that she loved him. Jealousy was such an ugly thing, and InuYashajustcouldn't help it. He pulled her head under his chin, smelling her hair. Why the hell did her hair always smell so good? He closed his eyes and just let that moment stay there, just a little longer…

…

InuYasha woke up, Sango in his arms. She was still asleep, so he decided to get up – carefully, so as not to wake Sango. When he got into the guest hut he saw Kagome and Miroku talking.

"Hello, InuYasha." Said Miroku.

"Hey." He said back. The only assurance InuYasha got that Kagome knew he was there was that she turned to face him briefly. H could only imagine how hard this was for her. But he wasn't going to.

Lady Kagome was just telling me she's picked up the trail of a shard. We think it's the last of the Jewel."

"Good, we'll get ready."

…

Naraku and Kagura had located Kanna. She wasn't all in one piece, but with a Shikon No Kakera Naraku could fix that.

"Kanna," He said. Kanna looked up at him, mute from the amount of pain. Naraku's Castile had collapsed onto her, poor thing. "Get out of there, and come." Mentally he cheered himself on for not bursting out saying anything babyish. Kanna nodded to him, and obeyed. He smiled to himself. Apart from the pudgy cheeks, the inability to stand, and the outbursts of 'waaah!' this was fine, and handle able.

…

"Well what are we going to do about Sango?" Kagome asked. She was having a hard time with InuYasha and Sango being in a relationship, but she still cared for her friend. "We can't just leave her behind, can we?" She asked. InuYasha shook his head.

"Well we can't take her with us!" He snapped. Kagome had to stop herself from uttering the word 'sit'.

"But Sango's been with us every ste--!"

"She can't come!" He said firmly. "She can't grip her chopsticks properly, or stand up against a rat, let alone come and fight with us! It'd be better for her if we leave her." He said. Kagome thought she could hear a little pout in his voice, though. She realized he was right, and there was no way they could justify doing that to her.

"I'm going." Came a voice from the crowd. They were expecting it to be Sango, but it was…

**Dun dun DUUUUUN!**

Sango. Sango had her hair in the same tight ponytail, and she was standing straight, and proud as people passed. She had her Taijia uniform on, with Kirara on her shoulder. Kagome smiled with joy that she was recovered, but Miroku began to undo his wind-tunnel. At this, Sango squeal, and ducked behind a nearby building, dropping Hirakotsu, which had been slung over her shoulder, and Kirara only barely managed to stay on. Miroku sighed.

"Lady Sango, I enjoy your company immensely, and I don't want to be robbed of that when I return. Please stay."

"No." She said, coming back out. "I'm going, because I want to be me again!" She said, something familiar glinting in her eye. Oh, that was cowardice…

"Lady Sango, all you will do is nearly get yourself killed."

"Then s-so be it…" She stammered.

**End Chapter Sixteen.**

I'm going to Spokane for four days tomorrow, so no updates for a while. I'll see you again soon, guys, BYE!

Miko-Chan.


	17. Even Conviction Breaks

Sango had been setting up camp for the days they'd traveled. She realized for the first time, on the third day, that she was about as useless as Shippo. When she'd counseled with the little fox on this, he snapped at her and effused to talk to her anymore. It was the fifth day now. She sighed, and turned over the food Kagome had packed for them to eat. Less than a second after that she remembered it was ramen water, and turned it back over just in time to have only a little spill. The fire hissed at her, is if reinforcing her misery. The flames crackled, and sizzled, stirring about and catching her thumb just long enough.

"Ouch!" She said, retracting her arms and sucking the burnt finger. She was silently thankful the others weren't around at that moment to see that. She felt as if she was being watched. She looked behind her. Nothing. To the side. Also, nothing. To the other side there was… nothing. Then a noise made her jump. The only way this noise can be described as in letters is 'Tyao.' Rather indignantly. After calming down, Sango looked in the direction the sound had come from to see Kirara staring up at her with a look of – Sango didn't know how she could tell – disapproval. Sango picked up the little demon and held it close, listening to it purr.

"I know, old friend. I don't know what to do…" She said. Kirara 'Tyaoed' again. Sango grinned suddenly. The expression was one she hardly ever used.

"Kirara, I think I have an idea." She said, her grin melting into a smile. Kirara listened. Once the idea was told Kirara said:

"Pyim!" Protestingly. Sango's forehead wrinkled.

"She can use you more than I can!" She said. "This way we can get to the shards before Naraku does!" Kirara turned her nose up and nuzzled Sango.

"Tyao-o-o…" She reassured. "Tyao…"

…

"But Sango-Chan's trying so hard, we can't do this to her!" Kagome wailed.

"As cruel as it seems, I believe we have little choice in the matter…" Said Miroku reasonably. "Lady Sango is a spectacular person, but she can't help us…"

"So we're just going to strand her out there? With no one else? We keep Shippo with us, why not her?" At this Shippo looked offended, and hurt. He scrambled away, but no one noticed, which further confirmed what Kagome'd just said. "We have to at least tell her!"

"No, because she'll refuse to turn back." Said InuYasha. Kagome looked at him. He was up in a tree, staring off somewhere else. Kagome couldn't remember a time when looked so guilty.

"Osuwari!" She yelled. InuYasha fell flat, face-first into the ground. However when Kagome was expecting was him to snap back up and yell at her. What he did was different.

"Kagome…" He said with a slow, deliberate drawl of someone trying desperately not to loose their temper. "Don't." Somehow he managed to pack more warning and threat in that word than in all the other words Kagome had ever heard him say combine. Quickly she shut her mouth and sat straight up.

"Yessir…" She said, a little shocked at her own reaction. And that was the end of that.

…

Sango sighed, watching the flames. They were dying by now. She couldn't say she wasn't expecting this, really. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew this would happen. She stomped out the fire and looked at her little cat.

"See?" She said. Kirara looked sheepish.

"Tyao…" She said apologetically.

…

Later in the night Kagome could feel the shard like a knife through her. She could feel the velvet pink glow in the distance. She closed her eyes, pausing there a moment.

"Yoki." She said. "From all around. Naraku got here first. But how did he raise such a force so fast!" Before she could get an answer a demon swooped in. She saw Miroku begin to unleash his wind tunnel, then remember it wasn't there anymore and get hit. She struggled to string her bow.

"Tetsusaiga!" She heard screamed from behind her as a golden glow filled clearing signifying that InuYasha had drawn his sword. She felt an arm wrap around her waist. She tried to cry out, but another hand had her mouth and nose covered. She watched as InuYasha and Miroku fought their asses off, and realized there was nothing she could do. All she ever did was get in the way. She might as well just submit to what ever this creature wanted her to do. It would be better this way. It would always be better if she just… Just let go.

Her bow dropped.

The demons were gone, and InuYasha and Miroku looked at shed weapon.

"They got her." Said InuYasha. Miroku nodded grimly. "What are we gonna do now?" Asked InuYasha. Miroku tossed his staff in the air. It soared quite high, and was coming down at a typical, horizontal angle.

"Where ever this points..." Said Miroku. The staff was coming, and it was facing the way they had been going.

"…Is where we go." The staff was about to hit the ground when it seemed to slow, and change directions. It stopped, and landed perfectly on it's flat. Both men looked up.

"Nuh-uh." Said InuYasha. The staff spun, then pointed – still standing up – where they'd been going.

"I guess we're--" Then it whirled out of the way I Miroku's hand, hopping up and pointing back the way they came and laying flat. "—Going that way…"

…

Sango felt a familiar tingle in the back of her neck. The same feeling – if a little dulled – that meant someone was watching. She turned. There was no one there.

"Down here." Said a small voice. She looked down. "I'm sorry I got angry…" Said Shippo. Sango smiled, and picked up the little Kitsune.

"Well, it was still a bit tactless of me…" Said Sango. "Hungry? No one else seemed to want to eat." She said with a sniffle. Then Sango felt that same tingle, along with something else. A spark. Her hand groped for her weapon instinctively, and before she could remember that she couldn't use it she was holding it, perfectly. It felt right, too. She grinned. Her expression was replaced with one of utter shock when she saw who it was. She dropped Hiraikotsu.

"But… You're dead…" Then, after a moment she added, "Again…" The figure stepped out of the gloom a little.

"Yes." It said. "Apparently you have some sort of gift. Lets make use of it." Said Kikyo

End Chapter Seventeen 

Hhihihhihihihihihihihi! I'm back! Yay me! WEEEE!

All right, now for the more adult author's note…

Well, I'm back from Spokane, and I'm pretty tired. Only barely managed to write this chapter when I got home, so it might be pretty crappy… If so, sorry…

Aaaanyway… -Yawn- Night. –Checks reviews- YEEEEK! I have 100!


	18. The Hidden Eye

Sango stared at the figure before her. It was somehow unreal, but it seemed solid enough.

"You died for a second time, though." She said. "You can't be back again!" Kikyo's expression could only be described as malicious, but to a lesser degree.

"And you can see my un-resting spirit. The only reason I can be seen is because Kagome is not using herself fully." Sango nodded.

"Where's the Shikon shard? I need to catch up with the rest of them." She said. Kikyo looked around slightly, then raised her pale, ghostly hand, pointing.

"There." She said simply. "That is where you must go, then." Sango nodded in agreement, snatched up Hiraikotsu, and walked. That was that.

…

InuYasha and Miroku were walking. The forest seemed a little gloomier now that they didn't have Kagome.

"Monk," Said InuYasha after a while. "Why are we following your suspicious staff around?" It was true. The staff was floating In front of them, leading them.

"Er, it is a holy staff." Said Miroku. "No demon could possess it, there for it must be something more divine. The great Buda could be helping us through it." Though the last part sounded more like it was a desperate thing to cling to. InuYasha sneered. He didn't feel quite at home with this.

Rustle, rustle…

InuYasha's hand twitched to the handle of his sword. The staff was going to the noise. They waited in a tense silence. The rustling came closer, and he heard a voice along with it, but this was all too far away for Miroku's ears. After a while he could make out what was being said.

"_Well, you did say make use of it." _There was a pause as if someone else was talking, but InuYasha couldn't hear it. _"Of, that's real mature. So now that no one else can tell you're here you're allowed to throw insults?"_ yet another pause, shorter this time. _"Well, that as it may." _Miroku's staff dropped, and there was a very short pause, but somehow it didn't sound like the voice was listening. _"Did you hear that? …Oh, right, of course you did."_ InuYasha's ears twitched.

"Sango?" He asked. The voice had a muffled council with whomever it had been talking to.

"InuYasha?" Asked Sango.

"Yeah…" He said cautiously. There was indignant stomping through the bushes.

"You left me behind!" Yelled Sango. After a moment she seemed to look over her shoulder and make an expression that InuYasha couldn't make out.

"I… Uh…" Her expression turned glassy as she turned back to him.

"I don't want any excuses." She said. "I know why, and I know you did. Don't cover it up, that's just compiling things that will offend me." She said. She seemed to be surprised at what she said, and she kept looking to her side nervously.

"Sango… You haven't become totally paranoid, have you?" Said InuYasha. Sango looked confused.

"Um, will you excuse me a moment?" She asked with a rather terrifying smile on her face that definitely wasn't there before. He wanted to tell her to answer the question, but he thought better of it.

"Uh… Sure." He said, feeling quite stupid. After a moment of consideration he added, "But don't take too damn long, cause I want that question answered…" After saying that he felt even dumber. Sango nodded and went just out of sight.

"How did Lady Sango manage to fine us?" Asked the Monk InuYasha shrugged.

"Hell if I know…" He said. After another moment Sango came back.

"All right… I doubt you'll believe me, but… Well, I see dead people…" She said. Before InuYasha could say anything about it she added, "Well, really just the one… Kikyo-Sama is here, and she helped me find you… She said something about Kagome not being safe, or well…" InuYasha gaped. He looked at Sango. He had to really make himself work to remember it was Sango, though. Apart from the brown hair in her traditional tight ponytail, the demon bone boomerang over her shoulder, and her armor, there was really very little about Sango that looked like he remembered. Very little left of the woman he'd let himself fall for. She was looking sheepish, and blushing, along with her poking her fingers. She didn't really look like she quite believed herself.

"Sango, I real--"

"Silence!" Said a voice out of Sango's mouth. It was _not_ her own. Sango's blush deepened, and her hands clasped her mouth. After a moment she looked to her side, and spoke in a hushed whisper.

"_Don't ever do that without warning me!"_

"Wh… Was that Kikyo…?" Asked InuYasha. Sango looked back at him and nodded.

"Uh, yeah. She's done that twice now, and it's really… Odd feeling."

The staff whirled and pointed back. Miroku touched it gingerly, but it zoomed away as soon as he did.

"Well," He said. "I suppose we were suppose to find Sango, then go save Kagome…"

…

Kagome opened her eyes. There was a darkness about the place that not even a thousand torches could quell, unless the turned to burn it down. She felt a sickly, yellow, worm-like aura all around her. Still inside of her she could feel that bead of utter hopelessness, but she felt mostly all right. When she tried to sit up pain shot through her. It traveled oddly. It seemed to go down her spine, looped around her toes, went up the opposite arm, and then straight to her brain, which flared it everywhere else in her body, making it feel like frozen fire. She cried out. As soon as her head came back to the ground she felt that speck of anti-faith spread.

"So, you were that easy to catch, and we haven't _wanna bikkit! Wanna bikkit!_ Done it before." Kagome looked around wildly for the source of the voice. There was shrill laughter. "Ahh, Kagome. You will become _Potty, potty!_ Part of something greater than _POTTY!_ You can imagine." Kagome stared at the infant form of her enemy.

"I will become potty?" She said. Naraku's cheeks puffed up and became even redder. If only Kagome had known enough to shield her ears…

End Chapter Eighteen 

SOOOO sorry I didn't update day before yesterday… I have no excuses…

Yesterday my internet was down, so I couldn't update… But you'll get two chapters today!

-Hugs- I love you ALL, keep loving me, okay?

-Yawn- Sleepy time for me…

Miko-Chan.


	19. Inner Strength, and Inner Self

Sango had been having a hissed argument with Kikyo, but InuYasha didn't listen. Miroku seemed to have stepped down, as of late. No matter how close Sango got to him, he resisted his lecherous ways. It was really impressive to InuYasha how… How… InuYasha groped for a reasonable word to put in that place. How _respectful_ Miroku was being, to Sango and to him by this one act. Sango stopped, looking a little confused, and a little sick.

"This place has a terrible aura… It's hauntingly familiar, too…" Said Sango. She rubbed her arms, as if cold. "Makes me feel unclean just being here." She said. Miroku nodded with his eyes closed in that knowing way he always did.

"Yes, a putrid aura indeed." He said, looking at his staff.

"_Do you even know what is leading this staff?" _Asked Kikyo.

"Um, do we know what's leading the staff, asks Kikyo."

"Not a clue." Said InuYasha.

"Um, then Kikyo suggests she scouts ahead, since she's dead anyway." Said Sango after a moment.

…

"_WAAAH!_" Naraku yelled, with enough volume to surpass a bullhorn easily. Kagome had curled up and shielded her ears a bit later than was ideal, but she'd done it, regardless of how much it hurt to move. An interesting thought made it through her terror.

_It's not a good idea to have a baby that's demonic in any way… Well, there's one pro to not being with InuYasha._ She would only recognize later on how out of character that reflection was, but fright could do that to a person.

"Ow…" She whispered, not that she could hear herself over the buzzing in her ears.

"You will…" There was a pause, as if Naraku was biting back some words. "…Become part of a… power. Part of… Me." He appeared mentally relieved after that. Then he braced himself for a second time. "Though you will… Be rather harder… to take than _Potty!_ Is ideal." Kagome strained to make this out above the ringing she heard.

"How… How so?" She asked, although she couldn't be sure she was speaking.

"Because I want you, powers intact." Another pause, in which Naraku took a deep, long breath. "However powers such as yours… come from the spirit."

"You mean… You're going to take my body?"

"And powers."

…

Kikyo, through those wise, and incomprehensible way of thinking she always did, concluded that she knew how Sango could see her. Initially she thought Kagome had been subconsciously been trying to save herself, so she helped Kikyo become visible, but that was not a likely theory once she learned that no one could see her but Sango. So, since there was something Sango lost, Kikyo concluded that the gods must smile upon her, and that they wanted her to stay useful, even if it's only for her own benefit. Something along those lines, but with much bigger words, since it was, of course, Kikyo thinking this. Another thing Kikyo had noticed was that Sango kept looking _directly_ at the Shikon shard. Kikyo had wondered about that, and she thought she might know what it meant. To be sure, though, she'd need to help them find the jewel faster. She set her mind to that task, and nothing more than that.

…

Miroku had noticed something. He'd noticed it a couple of hours before, but he'd noticed it. Miroku liked to think himself very observant, and that he was. He was also a little full of himself, but only a little. He'd notice how uncomfortable InuYasha seemed to be. He'd been watching this, and he'd wondered about it. Sango seemed oblivious to this occurrence, but Miroku wanted to know more. He had been slowly making his way closer to InuYasha so he could ask the Hanyou what was wrong, and finally he had made it.

"InuYasha, you seem ill at ease." He said. InuYasha's ears fell back, and his face took on a rather pouty - but in an InuYasha way – expression.

"It's Sango…" He said quietly. As far as either man could tell she couldn't hear them. "She's not the same person. I feel like I've lost her." Miroku was shocked at how easily he had InuYasha confessing what was wrong. He hid that, though. He didn't want InuYasha to think that was a _bad_ thing.

"What do you mean? She seems like Sango to me." Said Miroku. As an established con artist, he'd had plenty of practice not losing his composure.

"It's just…" He sighed. "I don't even know how to describe it. I've never described something like this." He said, irritated "Sango was… _Is_ the woman I…" Once again he fought against a good deal of himself to say the next word "…I _love_… But I can't see this new Sango, this one without her courage that was so much of her, as the Sango I fell for." He said. He put his face in his hand briefly. "I don't even know… Go away, Monk." Miroku nodded. InuYasha was clearly making an effort to be better. It was rather disturbing, in a way.

…

About three hours later - Sango couldn't be sure of exactly how long it really was - they arrived at what appeared to be a tree fort. The aura was coming from it.

"This is Naraku's new castle?" She asked Kikyo, who nodded.

"_Yes, this is it. Naraku had childish impulses, so I doubt he could resist."_ Said Kikyo.

"Kikyo, what's the pinkish-blackish glow?" She asked. She saw Kikyo's eyes widen a fraction, though she couldn't be sure.

"_So you can see it." _Said Kikyo. _"That," _She pointed. _"Is the Shikon no Kakera's aura. If that is what you're seeing, then we may have a few things to discus. Later."_

"Right, as for now we have to go and save Kagome, and get those Shards.

"Precisely." Said Miroku.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for? Lets go!" Said InuYasha. A thought occurred to Sango; She was still a coward, and didn't know if she could fight. She could hardly grip Hiraikotsu, and when she did it didn't feel right. She laced her Taijia mask, shoving that thought aside, and stepped forward, only hesitating a little.

_Into the fray_, She told herself.

**End Chapter Nineteen**

All right, I have little to say here, other than: SnowFox, really, don't worry about it! I should be saying I'm sorry, since I got totally lazy and just didn't write a chapter one day! Really, relax, you guys don't have to review every chapter ever, kay? It's always nice when I get reviews, and if, but some amazing miracle, I manage to get the most reviews of any story (which is not going to happen this story) then you'll have helped enough already, love.

All right, it's like, one thirty here; so I need to go do some other stuff, then in a few hours go to bed. Night all,

Miko-Chan.


	20. Into the Fray

Dodge left, right, jump, it didn't matter which way InuYasha went, Kagura had an attack prepared for all directions.

"Fujin." She laughed, making the wind a puppet to her will. Sango didn't know what to do. Even when she'd had her courage She'd been useless against Kagura. Her heart was pounding. This must be what it felt like to be Kagome; so often useless, but fearing each time for InuYasha's life.

"Ryu no Mae." Said Kagura softly. A blade came rushing to InuYasha's abdomen, and had he not thrown himself out of the way he would have been split in half. However Kagura was a planner, as was her sire. Where InuYasha had dodged came a wind blade, rushing through easily to slice InuYasha just above the hip. It was a deep gash, even by InuYasha's standards. He fell to one knee, gripping the wound with one hand, and Tetsusaiga with the other.

"Chikusou…!" He spat, gasping. Sango's fear ignited.

"So, InuYasha, have you admitted defeat while you're still alive? Something you've never done before. Every time I simply threaten Kagome, which I assure you I can kill her right now, you seem to get more than all your strength back." The witch smirked. "But now you're playing on our turf, my dear InuYasha. Perhaps you know better?"

"Sankon Tesuo!" Screamed InuYasha. Kagura sighed, and dodged easily.

"No, perhaps that was just wishful thinking." She said, drawing her fan up for another attack.

"Hiraikotsu!" Yelled Sango. Kagura only barely managed to dodge the sloppily thrown weapon.

"Is that all you can do, demon sl--" As Hiraikotsu made its return pass there was a sound that can only be written down as 'Wshmak!' And 'Crrrrak!' As Kagura was hit, and her arm broken. She stared at it as if it was some new mineral, and worthy of study.

"I see." She said indignantly, snatching her feather out of her hair and flying back to the tree house.

"Yeek!" Yelled Sango as Hirakotsu was coming back. She dodged it and it imbedded its self into a tree behind her. Miroku was dealing with InuYasha, who by this time had passed out due to blood loss. She dashed up to them.

"Is he…_will_ he be all right?" Sango asked.

"Sango, do you remember the time he fought Jorumaru?" Sango nodded. "He had a large hole _through_ his stomach. In comparison this is little more than a small, infected cut." He said, the smile staying in place. Sango smiled too.

Overhead an insect buzzed, watching the exchange, but not understanding it, or understanding why. It simply hovered there, not knowing what was controlling it, but something was. It flew away once this something had decided it had seen enough. On its way back, though, it started doing zigzags, because this something had lost its short attention span.

* * *

Deeper in the caverns of the tree fort lay Kagome. There she had her eyes closed, resisting whatever it was Naraku was doing to her. She could feel her mind drowning. 

"So Kagome," Said Naraku's babyish voice. "What will you do?" Kagome shut her eyes tighter, trying desperately to block him, and everything else out. There was a sound that was in between a pop and a sizzle. Kagome lost her focus. Her mind drowned. Her spirit was lost, other than the Miko powers.

* * *

Sango smiled at the accomplishment of throwing her boomerang right, even if it didn't feel that way. InuYasha was there, watching her. He smiled too. Miroku walked up. 

"Congratulations, Lady Sango." He said. "You've overcome yourself, and done what few could ever hope to do." Sango smiled. Rarely had she truly gotten praise. InuYasha gave her a hug.

"I'm so proud of you." He said. She felt wonderful, and happy. InuYasha turned to Miroku and… And hugged _him_ too! Sango stood there, shocked. Then…

Their lips met, and they kissed passionately.

* * *

In the same night the fast healing Hanyou regained consciousness to the smell of Miroku's cooking. Which was terrible. Sango was asleep, but she woke up in an instant.

"Oh, Jesus!" He said, coming out of her dream. She seemed to calm down a bit, then look around. InuYasha was sitting up, looking at her quizzically.

"Bad dream?" He asked.

"Um, I think so… You two haven't… Um… You haven't been…" Her cheeks faded to a dark crimson. "You haven't been… Kissing each other, have you…?" She stammered. InuYasha stared at Miroku with a disgusted expression, but Miroku's expression was more manic, and happy.

"So girls have that kind of dream _too_!" He said, giggling like a grade school girl. For that comment InuYasha gave Miroku a smack on the head with Tetsusaiga's sheath.

"No." He said. "Even if I were a girl, and I was in some kind of imprisonment I couldn't escape any other way, I wouldn't. Kiss. Miroku." He said, lying back down.

"_I am willing to bet he would, given the circumstances _I _am thinking of." _Snickered Kikyo. Sango giggled.

Kirara growled, her fur standing on end. Sango looked where Kirara was looking at gripped her sword hilt, even though she knew she couldn't fight with it.

"Who's there!" She yelled to the shape that was approaching. Miroku stood, but put his staff on InuYasha to keep him from doing so as well.

"It's me." Said the figure. She realized the figure was running.

"Kagome-Chan?"

"Yeah!" She said, coming into view, panting.

"Lady Kagome, what happened?" Asked Miroku.

"Naraku captured me, and tried to take over my body, or something, I dunno, and he was about to do it, but I freed myself just in time. I would have finished that demon off if I could have found a bow…" She said miserably.

"It's okay, Kagome-Chan. You don't have to do everything yourself." Said Sango, giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"How did InuYasha get injured?" She asked, only now noticing. She checked the bandage, and InuYasha looked at Sango as if he felt guilty.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes. She whispered something to Sango. Sango's eyes widened.

"Oh, no…" She said quietly, as she saw another ghostly figure come.

**End Chapter Twenty**

**

* * *

**

WOW! I did it! I made it to twenty, and I haven't lost idea quite yet! I don't know how I'm going to be able to continue with one after about two more chapters without making up a new badguy. Think I should? Tell me, and I might do that, otherwise this story's coming to an end rather soonish…


	21. Never Give Me Up

"_Be subtle about it, don't let her see you know, but let the others see."_ Kikyo had said. Sang could see a slightly patchwork figure approaching, but ignored it. She put on her most plastic smile, hoping the others would notice.

"Kagome-Chan!" She said with her huge, clearly fake smile. "How nice to see you again!" She could feel InuYasha and Miroku giving her odd looks. "So, it's rather like that… That time when the horse demon captured you." Said Sango. Kagome looked a little nervous.

"Um, yes, I supp--"

"What in all the hells are you _babbling_ about!" Said InuYasha. "We've—Ow!" Sango'd stepped on his foot.

"You remember, _right_?" She said, her face becoming a mask with the most terrifying plastic smile InuYasha had ever seen.

"Uh-of course I remember…" He said, lowering his eyebrows in confusion. "How could anyone forget that demon? It was, like, the biggest--"

"It wasn't big."

"—The most normal sized demon I'd ever seen…" He said, managing a more realistic smile, but clearly still confused.

"Lady Sango, may I speak with you?" Asked Miroku.

"_Do not leave, Naraku has his infernal insects all around here."_ Said Kikyo.

"Why? What would there be to discuss that Kagome-Chan here can't hear?" She asked. Miroku wiggled his staff.

"Something of the utmost importance." He said. Sango wanted to hear it, but knew how suspicious it would be.

"What's so important we can't share it with out _friend_?" She said, her eyebrows lowering in annoyance slightly, but only so Miroku could see. Miroku winked, and smiled on one side as if to say, 'Ahh, so you already know.'

"Well, I suppose you're right." He cleared his throat, and looked as if he was making up a lie. "Really, I don't know what I was thinking, Lady Kagome," He said, sliding slightly closer. "Will you forgive me? I was horribly rude?"

Stroke, stroke.

_Ah, _Sango thought. _This ought to give her away to InuYasha. All she's doing is blushing!_ InuYasha's eyes were extremely wide.

"How long have…?" He said. The patchwork figure was close enough to make out now. It was Kagome. Kikyo and Kagome didn't seem to be able to see each other. Sango turned back to 'Kagome', who was still being stroked on the butt. Miroku pulled her into a one-armed embrace so she couldn't see his face. His expression turned from bliss to rather pleading, but his voice stayed the same.

"Why, ever since Kagome came back through the Well. It's really rather odd, once you were, 'out of the way', as it were, we realized how much we couldn't live without each other!" Miroku chuckled, so did 'Kagome'. Kagome's face twisted with rage.

"_We _what_!"_ She screamed. But no one heard her other than Sango.

"Why was you're face—Ow!" Said InuYasha.

"Y-yeah…" Stammered 'Kagome'. "We just kind of… Worked!" She said. In the background Kagome was saying things that I can't even put down in text without being arrested.

"Do you remember what made us realize it? I will always remember!" Said Miroku. He tried to lip something to InuYasha.

"Uh… Yeah, I remember!" Said 'Kagome, her eyes closed with a huge smile. "Why don't you tell them?" She said. Miroku shook his head.

"No, my love, you tell it much better than I do." He said, then lipped again. InuYasha's face exploded with understanding.

"No!" He said. "We have to keep going."

"B-but I can't help you without a bow! We need to turn back for now!" Said 'Kagome'. Something inside Sango's head clicked.

"But, don't you remember that time you killed an Oni with your bare hands? You don't need a bow! We just want Naraku to think you do!" She said. InuYasha and Miroku grinned in the same way, but they hid their faces from 'Kagome'. Kagome, meanwhile, was starting to understand what was going on. 'Kagome' grinned. Clearly it was more power than it had thought originally.

…

Later that night Sango had come up with a perfectly valid excuse to go alone and talk to Kagome and Kikyo. Hot springs. 'Kagome' didn't seem to be interested in that. It was more all over Miroku to keep up the charade, and Miroku loved almost every minute of it.

"So," She said in the tones of one who was explaining something for the third time, but still had patents. "You understand? Naraku took your body, and parts of your spirit so that he could get your powers, all right? And I can see you and Kikyo, all right?"

"_Okay…" _Said Kagome and Kikyo at the same time.

"_Why are you telling me this? I think it untrue…"_said Kikyo. _"And who's 'you'?"_

"No, I was talking to Kagome, who's right… Um, inside you, actually… Step to your left, and Kagome, to your right." She said, squinting.

"_All right, so what are we going to do? We can't get Naraku out of my body without destroying it, and I'd rather not have that happen, personally…"_ Said Kagome.

"Well, I quite understand that sentiment…" Said Sango. "But Kikyo said she had an idea, and I'll listen." She said diplomatically.

"_Fine."_ Said Kagome.

"_The 'plan' should really be called an experiment. This is what I think…"_ Sango listened. She translated. They smiled. They knew now what to do.

…

InuYasha had spread out Sango's bedroll. She saw he was already asleep in his tree. She smiled up at him. She knew that she had to get her courage back, for him. She knew he didn't think she could tell, but she knew he was nervous around her. InuYasha opened one eye, and then looked at her.

"What?" He said. Sango sighed and motioned for him to come down. He did so.

"InuYasha…" She said. "Don't you _dare_ give up on me yet." She said with an indignant glare. InuYasha flinched under her gaze. She put her hand on his face.

"I… I don't know what to say…" He said. "I-I just want _you_ back." He said, his head falling as he gripped her hand. Sango put her hand under his chin, raising it so he looked at her.

"Me too." She said, putting her forehead against his. "I miss me." She said, a tear rolling down her chin.

"I love you." They whispered in unison.

**End Chapter Twenty-One**

Heya all! I think the next chapter might be the last, maybe 23, but there won't be anymore than that unless I create a new bad guy… Still wanna know what you think! Byeee!

Miko-Chan


	22. Fate did it!

Kikyo watched in fascination as the lovers exchanged words. It was rather odd, she felt, but she felt it in bigger words, clearly. She smiled, realizing how happy InuYasha was. She hadn't solved things, but she was given another chance to make things better. She knew now that the gods hadn't smiled on Sango, but on her, giving her a _third_ chance at her quest. She smiled.

Thank you 

As she thought that she swore she could make out a head, an arm, and maybe part of a leg.

"_Kagome?"_ She asked, gritting her teeth at the very thought of going to others for information. She heard a faded whisper of someone asking her something, but that was all. She was still getting used to _feeling_ things that were said. She didn't really have to listen; she could feel for the meaning. This time the meaning was to faint, to far from her to make out. Maybe if she listened this time she'd understand.

"_Kagome?"_ She said again, this time making it clear she wasn't really asking. The face turned to her, and she could see through it. Was this how Sango saw her?

"_W…?"_ Was all she could make out. She smiled to herself. Perhaps as a miko she retained some of her former power. Seeing ghosts was never easy, but she set her brain – or, to be fair, her mind – to that task. It may take her a long time, but she'd get to her own reincarnation after all.

…

Dawn broke. Quickly Fate rushed over to glue it together again, but now it was broken.

Sango yawned, unaware of the broken-ness of dawn, and she smiled around herself.

Life, as she knew it, had been over for a long time. A new life had begun, and she was grateful for every moment of it, though sometimes she couldn't see that. She looked at InuYasha who was poking the fire with a stick. He had an annoyed expression on his face as he squatted there. Sango smiled; that 'squat and glare' was familiar. A sense of something she could use in the same sentence as 'a feeling of home'.

"Good morning, Lady Sango!" Came an all too cheerful voice from behind her. She was ready at any moment to have her hand on that mans face, but the opportunity never arrived. However she knew he was doing his best not to get InuYasha's wrath after a fire that won't get hot has already annoyed him. She looked around for her more… Spiritual companions. She saw Kagome, her ravaged spirit still missing pieces of it. She also saw 'Kagome', who gave her a feeling in her stomach that made her want to clean herself from the inside out. She looked around for Kikyo, and when she found the woman she saw her more as a person. She was nearly solid looking. It was a bit unnerving, since she knew she could walk through her. Eventually InuYasha was sitting next to her, and, she noticed, his foot was burnt.

"Why is--?" She began.

"I can't cook…" He said, looking away from her quickly. She smiled. When he realized she was leaning her head against him she felt him jump. Public displays of affection had never really been either of the two's 'thing', but it seemed all right, somehow. There was no comment from anyone, other than InuYasha.

"Sango, can we talk?" He asked. Sango nodded. Even though he couldn't see her, she knew he could feel her head. They wandered away, into the forest as Miroku took over the cooking.

…

"Refresh the ignorant me. Just why are we tricking Kagome?" Asked InuYasha irritably. There was a comfortable, and above all familiar feel when he was being snappish.

"Right." She said dreamily, though she didn't understand quite why. "That's not really Kagome. It's Naraku, I think." She said. At InuYasha's blank stare she explained more clearly. She knew he would believe her after a while.

Eventually he got it, after the third time through.

"Oh." He said dumbly once he understood. "Okay, that… Okay." He said. They stood in total silence aside from the sniggering from Kagome that only Sango could hear. Kikyo wandered over, and Sango held up a finger to InuYasha, turning to her.

"Anything you two need?" She asked.

"What do your 'invisible friends' want now?" He said. She smiled, knowing that he intended to say something more along the lines of 'I can't even tell when we have no privacy! I want some!' Kikyo smiled.

"_What are the prayer beads around his neck for?"_ She asked, knowing already.

"Um… Those are… Those are for Kagome to say 'sit' and he'll be sent to the ground."

"_Sit."_ Said Kagome. InuYasha looked around as if he felt slightly dizzy, but nothing more happened.

"_I suspect the control over them remains in the body."_ Said Kikyo. _"Pick them up off his neck."_ She commanded. Sango looked confused.

"I can't take them off…" She said. "I'm just human! Not even a priestess!"

"_If I lend you my powers you can do it. All I need is a physical form."_ She told her. Sango closed her eyes and sighed.

"All right, we'll see." She said, walking over to InuYasha. She placed her hands on InuYasha's necklace. The beads glowed pink in resistance, and she felt them scream at her through her arms, but aside from that, there was nothing that stopped her from raising them over his head.

Self destruct in three seconds 

Well, aside from that. She dropped them, and there was a soft 'click' noise as they landed back on InuYasha's shoulders. She turned to Kikyo.

"Um, explanation, please?" She said. Kikyo was, conveniently, not there.

…

Naraku was amazed at the things he, or really _she_ was thinking while inside Kagome's body. There was an odd urge to go buy clothes, and cute fuzzy things. There was also the near need to throw up every time Miroku touched her, but she did her best to ignore that, and keep up the charade. She really hadn't thought it through enough, had she? Perhaps it would be better just to give up on the body and let it go?

She shook her head.

Again she was letting the body think. Mercy wasn't something Naraku thought, that was Kagome's body thinking. Mercy was stupid. If she were it give up on this she'd first destroy the body. Naraku pulled up the side of her mouth in her trademarked grin. She stared at her hands. Power of all types, and more than was bargained for.

…

Sango wasn't quite sure how it had happened, but she was wrapped in InuYasha's arms, and he in hers, standing there, as if promising always to be there for each other. It was a wonderfully romantic scene, and would have been even more romantic, had there been no Kagura there to attack them…

End Chapter Twenty-Two 

Lala! Love you all! Sorry about the A/N thing before, that was bad of me…

Miko-chan.


	23. Look Who's Back

"Fujin." Said Kagura, with what seemed to be joy as she cut through the air, making blade to attack InuYasha. Sango was hiding, unsure of what to do.

"Tetsusaiga!" Said InuYasha as he filled the area with a yellowish glow. However Kagura wasn't stupid. Though InuYasha may have swung the sword with all the grace of a drunken ox, he had a good deal of strength behind each swing. She didn't let him get close.

InuYasha smelled it. The point where the two yokis collided. The point where he could invoke the Kaze no Kizu.

And, being InuYasha, he didn't think that Kagura had a trick up her sleeve, so he did.

"Kaze No Kizu!" He shouted, bringing the blade down with so much force he was off the ground. Kagura smiled.

"Heh, child." She said, reversing the flow of the wind. The wind scar sat there a moment, swirling in around its self, then came back.

However, even though InuYasha couldn't have dodged, the lucky thing was that a pink shield came up around him at the same time his prayer beads glowed. He looked very confused. Kagura's face twisted in rage.

"Fujin No Mae!" She said, mustering nearly all she could get into that attack. InuYasha smirked.

"Feh, so you want it that way?" He shouted above the noise, and leaped into the wind.

He watched as time split apart. Thousands of him died because he couldn't do this right, but here… Here he lived. He refused to die, because if he did, Sango would die.

He saw it. The smoldering bit.

"Kaze No Kizu!" He yelled, this time swinging the blade the ease. When he landed the wind was going back to its maker, and leaving InuYasha alone. He rushed back over to Sango, who was cowering in the bushes.

"Hey, Sango." He said with worry in his tone as he gently wrapped his arms around her, easing her to her feet. He looked into her chocolate eyes that were dry with fear. "Sango, she's gone, you're safe, for now." He tried. He pulled her close, into a hug. He wanted her to get her courage back, but he excused it mostly on wanting her not to be fearful.

"I'm… I'm sorry." He heard her say, just before there were wet droplets hitting his shoulder. He grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her out to face him. Her eyes were red, and her face was creased with fright and grief.

"What are you sorry for?" He said. She opened her mouth to answer, but InuYasha wouldn't let her. "You're alive, that's enough for me. What could you have done in that fight? A boomerang would have been easily dodge able for her, and you might have died if you'd been in the one. Don't. Be. Sorry." He said. He was still for a moment, the only sound around was her sniffling, and the dying down Bakuryuha. After a time she nodded.

…

If Kagome had been acting like this really, Miroku would have long since had his way with her, but this was Naraku. This was _not_ something he wanted to… Hell, he had a hard time getting himself to even _touch_ her rear. Currently this Kagome thing was reading one of Kagome's books, and pretending to understand '1 3/3,' let alone '1 4.532, ?'

Miroku had tried reading the book once. It confused him to no end, and he didn't even get past the second paragraph! He rolled out his bedroll to get some sleep.

A while after that, once he'd fallen asleep, he woke to the sound of the book closing, but he dare not open his eyes, lest he have to act like she was Kagome again. He assumed that 'Kagome' was going to her own bed, and that was fine with him, all things considered. Then he felt a hand on his face…

"You'll die before they even return…" Said 'Kagome', her face was in the expression of enjoyment.

…

"You jerk!" They heard 'Kagome' yell. InuYasha and Sango were amazed at how realistic Naraku was faking being Kagome with a crush. They dashed up, with mock worry, which became genuine once they arrived. "If only _you_ had a necklace!" For a moment Sango was baffled about how Naraku knew about that, then tried to set her mind to the task of not running away. InuYasha was already helping out by catching Kagome.

"Don't get hurt…" Said Sango in a whisper. The prayer beads flashed in acknowledgement, not that anyone noticed.

"InuYasha, stay outta this!" Said 'Kagome'. "This…" Naraku seemed to think. "This two timing Monk has to take what's coming to him!"

Sango saw an arrow on the ground. Kikyo was standing next to her.

"_Hit her with it."_ She said. Sango didn't really know how, or why she had managed to get herself to do this, but she threw the arrow, a bit clumsily. Time seemed to slow for a moment as Kikyo, Kagome and Sango watched this arrow fly.

_The best it'll be is a distraction. Why did I do that?_ Thought Sango.

Swish, swish, swish… The arrow turned over, and over. Eventually it came to Kagome's body, and the arrowhead just barely touched her. Nothing happened.

Then, after a moment the world swung back into place, and the arrow dissolved, as did all the evil around Kagome's body. Kagome, the patchwork figure, stretched, the shrunk, then was gone.

…

Kagome opened her eyes. She had eyes! Eyes usually implied a body, too. But not always. She sat up, feeling a slight prick of pain as her leg – She had a leg too! – scratched something sharp on the ground. She saw three worried faces, and three tips of tails. The worried faces were her friends, and InuYasha. The tails were Kirara's and Shippo's. Funny, she didn't remember Shippo being there. After a moment of thought she noticed something. Her butt felt raw, as if someone had been rubbing it too much. She scanned the faces in front of her, looking for the one that did it. Her hand found Miroku first, though, and Miroku's cheek found her hand.

"Ugh… I feel un-clean." She said. The faces smiled with relief, and the tails even seemed to relax.

"Good to have you back." Said Sango. With that, Sango helped her friend waddle off to the hot springs.

**End Chapter Twenty-Two**


	24. Showdown

"So, what was it like? Being dead, I mean." Asked Sango. She wanted to know what she'd condemned her dear little brother, Kohaku to. Kagome seemed to think for a moment.

"Everything is expressed in thoughts… Unless you actually pay attention there are no words that you need, there's just an impression of the things around you, and the things people say." She shuddered. "There's also a eerie pull to nowhere… When you're alive there's a pull that you don't feel, cause you've always felt it… I think that pull it to the next part of time. But when I was dead I just felt a pull that was me. _I_ was pulling everything around me, and I had to work to go through time…" She closed her eyes and sighed, then splashed some of the hot water over her face. "I don't even know… I'm not making much sense, am I?"

"More than you think." Said Sango reassuringly.

"It's nice to know that I'm going to live to die again." Said Kagome dreamily. Sango sweat-dropped.

…

InuYasha was half asleep. He realized how badly he'd slept these past few nights were going to get him. His eyes drooped, and he felt that heaviness that made his body slowly snake to the floor. He yawned, forcing air around himself, and he felt that itchy feeling up mock-wakefulness fill his muscles. He opened his eyes to see the Monk starting to stand.

"Get back here." Said InuYasha. Miroku did so, but not because he was afraid of InuYasha… Because he was afraid of what InuYasha might do to him since he didn't have the reason center of his brain awake. So Miroku stayed put.

…

Sango had washed her hair with some of Kagome's Smelly-Glop-That-Didn't-Taste-Good, and it made her hair smell like strawberries. InuYasha had long since fallen asleep in her bedroll, because he'd been acting like a child and pretending he wasn't sleepy. Sango kissed him on the forehead, and smiled.

"Kagome, do you have a spare bedroll?" She asked in a whisper. Kagome shook her head.

"Just this sleeping bag." She said. Sango shrugged, and went to sleep the usual way. By lighting a fire and sleeping near that, on the cold, hard ground. She went out a little to find kindling, and firewood, but it was so dark that she found very little. When she came back to the group – They were all asleep – She unloaded her findings, and started to go back.

"No…" She heard. She turned a look at InuYasha, who had said it. She came closer, wondering what he was dreaming about, but she found his eyes entirely open.

"InuYasha?" She asked.

"We don't want a fire. They'll be able to find us easier." He said. Sango was a little surprised at the amount of foresight InuYasha was had compared to his usual. She smiled. He was right, though.

"Well, then you need to give me back my bedroll. It's like an ice cube out here…" She said with a shiver. InuYasha closed his eyes and smiled. For a moment she was sure she heard him chuckle, but it wasn't loud enough for her to be sure. His eyes opened again. Those rich, golden amber eyes, the ones she was hopelessly drawn to. Well, she was drawn to them because InuYasha had hooked her waist with his arm and yanked her to him, stealing a kiss, then just holding her.

_Well, _She thought a while later when she couldn't sleep. _I suppose sharing a bedroll works, but now I'm too hot…_

…

InuYasha was first up. He glared all around, knowing that they were getting closer to the 'Tree-Fort-Of-Doom' as Kagome had labeled it. He roused everyone else, eager to get a move on. He didn't want to stay in any one place for too long. They set off again. Kagome was explaining some strategy tips to Miroku for 'Chisu'. InuYasha watched Sango chatter at the invisible Kikyo, but they didn't seem to really be talking about much. It was intolerably mundane.

…

Slowly in the darkness of his own castle—Er, tree fort, Naraku looked around, meaningfully. "_Blah… gah gah…_" He said to himself. No one was around, so he need not waste energy on controlling the blubbering body. He watched the corners of the ceiling, seeing the spiders had moved away from his evil presence. He gave a toothless grin. Then gurgled.

…

There it was, in sight again. Naraku's… Tree fort. They approached. They weren't expecting the defense that Naraku had planned…

A rustle in the trees, as if the wind warning them to go back. They stood there, unaware of the creatures that would attack them. Unaware of…

"Kagura? I thought I killed you already!" Yelled InuYasha. Kagura didn't look happy at all. She was missing an arm, and it appeared that she was also missing a leg and a half.

"InuYasha, I hope I am given the privilege of digging your grave…" She said. "…Since I'm not permitted to kill you."

…_The dangers that lurk within the tree… forts…_

From the shards of the jewel, collectively there was all of it here, there was an oozing red light flowing out to the center of the soon-to-be combat. Demons formed, of every sort. They looked oddly familiar. Nearly all Oni look like other Oni, though, so InuYasha drew his sword.

"Tetsusaiga!" He said, taking a swipe at one of the demons. The blade barely pierced the outer skin of the demon, and the wound healed anyway.

"Chikusou!" Yelled InuYasha, attempting another slash. Miroku was performing exorcism after exorcism, but none of them were having the desired effect. It was just making him tired. Kagome was getting practically nowhere as well. Her arrows would miss, miss, and miss, then one would hit and a demon would loose an arm for a few seconds.

From her hiding spot Sango thought over what she knew of the Shikon No Tama. If these were the demons that raged within, then at this moment there was just…

Sango jumped out, before she could let herself think of anything even a little scary. She dashed out to Kagome, snatching the shards then running away, realizing the danger at last. Kagome didn't have time to get mad, or even yell. The only way she could have saved herself was to let loose another arrow.

Sango looked at the shards from her new hiding place. She gripped them tightly.

"Oh lady of Green… Please come save us…" She said.

The jewel shards floated out of her hands, and so did Kagura's. The shards conjoined with a greenish flash. Then there was blinding, pure green light that paralyzed the demons. The light took on a tighter form, and slowly found the ground, setting onto it. The form slowly shaped its self into that of a woman's body.

Midoriko opened her eyes and raised her hand.

InuYasha dropped to his knees. "M…Mom?"

End Chapter Twenty-Three 

I did it again! I accidentally did Twenty-one twice!


	25. All good things

Midoriko's hand moved in complicated patterns, so hypnotizing that the demons were still frozen. Her face tightened in the expression of effort, and she pulled an invisible rope, which knocked all the demons to their butts – Or the closest thing to that, in some cases. She yanked at the rope again and the demons were drawn closer to her. She looked up at InuYasha.

"Be silent." She said without emotion. It wasn't the cold, emotionless drawl similar to that of Sesshoumaru, it was more a lack of bother. It wasn't important to make herself sound angry, or sweet, or anything. She didn't bother. She lifted her hand high above her head. Ten humanoid eyes turned up to watch it, along with the eyes of the Oni. There was another green flash.

"Be gone." She said simply. The demons suddenly seemed to morph, changing from real to unreal and back again. Then part of them flowed out slowly, guided by the same green light, and into Midoriko.

There was a red flash, as if in protest. The souls rushed to Midoriko faster, until they were almost touching.

Then there was a calm, serene, yet cold voice. This voice said, "Stop." It was not a suggestion at all. It was the crystal clear voice of command. A voice that was used to having its orders followed. It was like the voice of Sesshoumaru. The demons paused for a moment, and because of that Midoriko lost her concentration. Her hands began to move again, this time faster in those same intricate blueprints of a spell. Green lines could be seen trailing after her hand. Suddenly InuYasha jumped into action. If all these demons were equal power to Midoriko, then one or two less would let her live.

"Sankontetsuo!" He said as fast as he could get it off. One demon scratched where it'd been hit. InuYasha's face sagged in confusion.

"Tetsusaiga!" He tried desperately. The blade did little against the demon, but this time it seemed to notice.

"**You will pay for that, insolent whelp!**" It said.

"Kaze No--!"

"Fujin!" Said Kagura, annoyed at being forgotten. The disrupted winds-car fizzled, then seemed to remember something. It whirled, and twirled, and whizzed around until it was near Kagura, who was trying futilely to snatch her feather and escape.

"Ryu no Mae!" She yelled with a wave of her fan. This only made the winds-car – And InuYasha suspected it was actually the forgotten Backlash wave now – bigger, and even more terrifying. The demon, however, had not paused. InuYasha's mind was on repeat now.

"Kaze No Kizu!" He yelled, unleashing the attack. Claw marks imprinted the ground, dragging little rocks and tree roots with it. Plus an evil squirrel(Well, all squirrels are evil...) Slowly the fissures reached the demon, who was not worth describing. And slowly, once the reached it, they climbed, tearing it apart, disemboweling it, and leaving it with it's head over a body of air. The demon had a vague memory of that happening once before, then died.

"Shikon!" Yelled Midoriko, silently naming off the four souls, and towing the demons into herself to dispose of them. There were disapproving red flashes, but the demons cleared.

After what seemed like an eternity the silence, and complete stillness was broken by the small, barely discernible movement of Midoriko's hand to her heart. She took a breath, and seemed shocked that she had to.

"Who was it that called me out?" She asked, her velvety black hair draping across her sweaty face. Sango stepped forward, trying desperately to ignore the urge that tugged at her, the desperate urge to run.

"I'm guilty of that crime." She said, her mouth suddenly going dry. Midoriko looked at her, with her glowing green eyes. They were striking eyes, and Sango wanted to dive into them and swim in their endless radiance, except she also wanted to run and hide. Midoriko seemed to look into another dimension. She was not looking at anything from here, Sango could tell by the way her eyes were focused.

"I am alive…" She said cautiously. "Why?"

"You never truly died…" Said Sango. "And when the demons were freed it was easy to free you as well…"

"Fine then." She said dismissively. She looked to InuYasha and cocked her head to the side. "What name do you go by?" She asked. InuYasha's mouth moved, and after a few false starts he managed to say his name.

"InuYasha." He choked. Midoriko's shoulders relaxed, and her body language suggested she was happy.

"InuYasha." She mused warmly. "Oh, my InuYasha, how you have grown." She said, taking a few steps closer. Sango's arms stiffened. She was unsure what to think, but she stayed silent. "You've become a man in these past years." Said Midoriko. She smiled, ever so slightly. "I did not think you would live for as many years as it has been." She sighed happily, and seemed to calculate something in her mind at the same time. "Somewhere around sixty years since I last saw you." She said. InuYasha looked almost wistful, but also he had a slight glare.

"Sixty-three-and-a-half." He retorted instantly, and snappishly. "And your name isn't Midoriko!" Midoriko's face snapped back into an emotionless stare.

"What's in a name? It can be said, written, forgotten. It is a label, and a handle. Nothing more. It is what people remember you by, and if you want to escape yourself then you do not want to be gripped." She said. "The word my mother used to bind me, or, my name, is Izayoi, but when I wanted to silently make the world a better place," She laughed. "Humph, silently, I say… I became Midoriko." She said. Her voice radiated a clear understanding that wafted into the senses and made you _believe_ you understood as well, whether or not this was truly the case. "Come, we must away to kill this…" She paused, mouthing the word before using it. "'Naraku'." She said.

…

They had been walking for a while now, mostly silently. They had concluded that the voice that saved Midoriko was Sesshoumaru, though he was nowhere to be found, and they didn't know why he would. Other than that there was little to talk about. Eventually Sango managed to overcome her dry mouth.

"Midoriko-Sama," She said. "How do you know what's happened over these years?" Sango asked. Midoriko's chest rose in a slightly unfamiliar way, and she waited before answering.

"The demons and I were the jewel." She said simply. Sango's confusion must have shown on her face, because quickly she picked up and explained it more thoroughly. "Our eye was the jewel. We saw, felt, heard, _existed_ through the jewel. We were one, and now I find that I am having trouble adjusting to not having them as part of me." She said quietly, but clear as a bell. "When we were shattered it was not that I was separated from the demons, it was more that the demons and I were split apart, together and apart, seeing through one eye into a thousand places." She gently touched her head. "But I will not speak of this memory." She said. "And you, the love of my son, should not refer to me as Midoriko-Sama. You may call Me Izayoi." She said. Sango blushed, and smiled.

"I-I don't know…" She said. Midoriko's – Or, Izayoi's – rich, green eyes turned on her.

"Sango, is it?" She asked. Sango nodded. "You are very close to being my daughter-in-law, you should not feel so nervous around me." She said warmly.

_Ah,_ Sango thought. _She doesn't want something similar to what happened to her to happen to me, or anyone else. I wonder how InuYasha's father died, anyway…_ She thought. And, almost as if reading her mind, Midoriko, er, _Izayoi_ broke into a rant.

"I am willing to bet that I know what you're wondering." She said with a smirk. So, that's where InuYasha got his smirk. "My husband, InuYasha's father, is not something I wish to talk about right now. InuYasha knows part of the story, and perhaps he knows it all now." She said. Okay, so it wasn't a rant.

…

"There it is." Said Miroku. "Naraku's…" He felt uncomfortable saying it. "…Tree fort…" Kagome had made a quick detour in her time, but no one had dared follow her. When she'd come back they set back off. So now they were here. What the hell were they going to do? Kagome pulled something pick, and brightly colored out of her pack. It was a plastic, cartoon-ized dinosaur. Naraku's insects buzzed at her carelessly, and excitedly. They tried to snatch the toy, but were unsuccessful.

"You meanies!" Yelled Naraku. The entire group sweat-dropped. He popped out of thin air, clad in a diaper, and noting else. Izayoi threw her hand out, silently naming off the four souls. All they had to do was keep the baby-monster busy while Midoriko could do her thing. Naraku sent his golem's arm out to snatch the toy, but Miroku pulled out a little blue squeaking bus(you know, the annoying kind that kids press all the buttons of an constantly have things say 'this letter is 'A''). Naraku's eyes glowed.

"_Wannit! Wannit!_" Said Naraku, waving his arms in the beginning of a tantrum. He shot his other arm – the one not going for Kagome – out for Miroku's toy. InuYasha felt a little bizarre standing there, holding a toddler-walker, but he set it down next to the already tied up Naraku.

"_Gah gah!_" He squealed happily, climbing into the little chair. After a moment realization dawned on his pudgy little face. "Oh, sh--"

"Shikon!" And that was the end of the half demon known as 'Naraku'. The group stood there a while, shocked at how easy it was. The stared at Izayoi and she began to glow green and fade.

"Sango." She said. Sango walked towards her.

"Yes, Izayoi?" She asked. Izayoi smiled, touching Sango's forehead lightly.

"I give you what you should always have had, and one wish." She said. Sango knew what she wanted, but she also knew her duty. She wanted courage, but she wished for…

"I want the line of the jewel to end." She said. Midoriko nodded.

"It already has, since the demons and I were freed." She said. She leaned closer to Sango, whispering into her ear. "_The womb that was destroyed by Naraku will be healed, and you will have your courage again. That is all I can do._" She stood back up again, and spoke clearly.

"InuYasha, how I would love to stay, and watch you grow with your own family, and how I wish I could council you against the mistakes that your father and I made, but this world has forgotten me, and I must go. There is no room here for your mother." She said, then slowly faded, leaving everything around slightly greener. Sango smiled, tears running down her face.

"Good bye." She said.

Kikyo watched from the trees nearby, knowing she should follow suit, and leave. She did, with the knowledge that she'd said 'stop' to save them all, and so she could rest easy, knowing that she was no longer needed. She too faded.

**End Chapter Twenty-Five**

That's the end of Sango's choice, I'm really sorry about the crappy battle scenes, but I _hate_ writing those, and I did the best I could. Love you all, and I hope you read my next story, 'The Binding Of Ranma Saotome'.


	26. An offer

I know I'm not supposed to do this whole author's note chapter thingy, but for all those who thought I'd died, n' stuff, and read Sango's Choice, I wanted to thank you, and offer you the chance to read Sango's Choice, revamped. I went through recently and read my story, and saw multiple points where I could give it serious improvement, and, well, it got me thinking. Why not redo it? I will, of course, leave this one up, but I'll be posting the new one under this name. This one will be renamed shortly. Tell me if you think I should do this or not. If you'd rather I just write a whole new story(eh, and finish Secrets of the Harem) then do say so. I'd love your input, because I love to please. Just know that since I've written SC I've gotten so much better, and I want to rewrite it so that my faithful readers who enjoyed that story can enjoy it all over again, with a better version.

Well, tell me what you think,

Miko-Chan.


End file.
